Infinity
by windstorm16
Summary: When everything you know has come and gone, (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on, (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (persists), I can't (resist), But that's what it takes to be Infinite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This story is particularly dear to me as I am posting it on my Birthday, it's my own gift to me! It'll also be something unique, I hope, in Naruto/Akame Ga Kill stories and I hope you all like it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

On th outskirts of the Empire in a Tensui Village a small group surrounded a large pile of bodies, while on top of the pile a young girl sat humming to herself while eating sweets.

The girl, who looked too be around sixteen, has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. Her attire consisted of a black sailor uniform, a red belt with a red side skirt cover, red gauntlets, long black socks, and black shoes. She also had a katana sword sheathed at her side.

This girl was Kurome, one of the top assassins in the Empire.

Currently Kurome had been sent, along with the Dark Squad, to exterminate a village that had been sending supplies to foreign nations. It had been a rather quick slaughter thanks to her dolls and of course… _him_. Looking up at the tower nearby Kurome smiled at the person stand at the top looking at the setting sun, though she frowned when she reached into her snack bag and only found one left.

'Oh, I'll have to ask Naruto-kun to make more.' Kurome thought when one of her teammates called out to her

"Kurome! I have a message for you, you and Infinite are needed in the Imperial Capital." Said the squad member

"Huh, they only asked for us?" Kurome questioned wondering what the fat pig Honest would want them for now

Probably to slaughter another village or perhaps killing some newborns in front of their mothers if the pig was in a particular mood.

"That's right. Apparently you've both been personally selected to be part of a new group of seven." Said the person

"Group of seven?"

"I heard they were planning on forming a new unit."

"Hm." Kurome said tossing the last treat in her mouth before standing up

Looking to the tower Kurome jumped across the buildings before jumping to the top of the tower where the person was standing. The person was a eighteen-year-old boy, wearing pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles, black pants, an open black sleeved jacket with long thin tails hanging from the back and white stripes on the back resembling a ribcage along with being only zipped up rover his lower abdomen, black gloves with silver streaks on the back and metal tips resembling claws. The most eye catching parts of his attire were the magenta colored ruby with black ripples fused to his chest shaped like a twisted tetrahedron. The second was the mask he wore covering his face, a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his left eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear, which glows red when he uses his power.

His left eye was the only visible one being a yellow color, though Kurome knew his right eye was also blue, being one of the rare few to see his face, and his spiky white hair sticking out the back of the mask.

To everyone that knew him this was Infinite, but those that truly knew him, Kurome being one of few, knew him as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun, we've been called back to the Capital. Apparently we've been selected to join a new group." Kurome said, Naruto nodding not taking his eyes off the setting sun

"I heard, if I wagered a guess it's due the number of officials that have been killed by Night Raid. This group is likely to be formed with the goal of hunting down and killing them." Naruto said holding a hand up to the gem embedded in his chest that glowed brightly surrounding his body in a red aura and red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body

"You think? Did that show you?" Asked Kurome pointing at the gem, Naruto turning his head to look at her

"The Phantom Ruby grants me many powers Kurome-chan, but seeing the future is not one of them. It's merely an educated guess." Said Naruto before he floated into the air and held out a hand for Kurome

"Shall we be off then my lady." Naruto said, Kurome smiling and taking his hand

"We shall." Said Kurome before giving a short scream when Naruto lifted her up into his arms bridal style and flew off into the air with Kurome in tow

"If we are hunting Night Raid, I hope we get to see Akame again." Kurome said smiling darkly at the thought of seeing her big sister

"We can only hope." Said Naruto

"Also I need more sweets." Added Kurome, Naruto sighing at this but nodding having gotten used to Kurome's insatiable appetite

'Though better anything else, besides what those bastards tried forcing on us back in the Assassination Division.' Naruto thought angrily

His only regret was not making their deaths more painful.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

"So, any ideas who we'll be working with, besides General Esdeath probably." Kurome said as she and Naruto walked through the Imperial Palace

After they'd arrived in the Capital they'd immediately heard rumors that Esdeath had returned from suppressing the Northern Tribes. Both had met the ice user before and could say they were on good terms with the General, or at least as good terms as one could get with a known sadist. With this mind both could guess Esdeath was the one who would leading this new team, though they only guessed this.

"Considering we'll be hunting Night Raid it's likely the members will also possess Teigu or be able to fight on par with those that do possess Teigu." Naruto theorized considering all the current known members of Night Raid possessed Teigu and dangerous ones at that

Though the only one Naruto considered a threat was One-Cut Killer: Murasame and Akame.

"As long as they don't touch my sweets." Kurome grumbled gripping Yatsufusa at the thought of someone stealing her sweets

"We're here." Stated Naruto seeing they arrived at the conference room

Entering they only saw two other people, one obviously a member of the Incineration Squad given his mask and the other a teen with a bag of fish beside him. Looking the two members over before taking their seats Naruto crossing his arms and closing his eyes while Kurome pulled out some more sweets Naruto had made for her before they got here.

"Uh hi." Said the teen with the fish to Kurome

"Hm.

"My names Wave-aha!" Wave said backing off when Kurome wrapped her arms around her sweets

"Stay away from my snacks." Said Kurome

Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't mind Kurome-chan, she's just very defensive of her food." Said Naruto

"Ri-right. Sorry I bothered you." Wave said smiling nervously at the intimidating masked teen before going back to his seat

'Damn, a creepy masked guy, a creepy masked teen, and a girl that's defensive over sweets. Well hopefully the other members are normal.' Wave thought looking at the three empty seats

Suddenly the doors slammed open revealing a girl with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail and mechanical arms, and a small bipedal dog next to her.

"Hello comrades! I'm Seryu Ubiquitous member of the Imperial Guard and my friends name is Koro!" Introduced Seryu, much to Wave's relief that maybe she wasn't crazy

That is until she threw rose petals everywhere and knelt down.

"Please come grace us with your presence Dr. Stylish." Said Seryu

Naruto's eyes snapped open at those words and nearly jumped out of his chair when he saw who walked in next. He would have, had Kurome not grabbed his arm stopping him, looking at her Naruto saw her shake her head slowly.

"I love a good dramatic introduction, the very definition of stylish! You've capture my masculine grace." Stylish said

Naruto's fist clenched beneath the table at seeing the bastard who created the drugs that were nearly used on Kurome. Even after years he still hated the man with a burning passion, the only thing stopping him from attacking was Kurome keeping him calm.

Finally a blonde guy carrying a book walked in. Though what happened next made Naruto sweatdrop, as Wave suddenly appeared next to the guy and held his hands.

'As long as he keeps his distance from me, we'll be just fine.' Naruto thought

"Uh excuse me the tea is ready if anyone wants some." Said the masked man handing out cups of tea

"I'm sorry, I would have said hello but I'm a little bit… shy, you know bashful. So-sorry, I'm sorry. Looks like I'm oldest one here, I really need to get my act together. I hope we all get to be great friends, call me Bols from the Incineration Squad." Bols introduced

'Huh, a shy person that burns anything, even living people, I'd find it ironic if I didn't think it was so sad.' Naruto thought

It was sad because Naruto didn't doubt that someone like Bols was only in the Incineration Squad to support his family, considering how hard it was to find good pay and work in the Capital as all the jobs that paid well usually involved getting lots of blood on your hands. Though given his personality Naruto saw that Bols wasn't changed from his work.

'He must have a strong anchor to his humanity to not become a monster.' Thought Naruto before the door opened again getting everyone's attention

Looking he saw Esdeath enter the room in her usual attire, minus her hat, and wearing a porcelain mask.

"And who might you be?" Wave asked expecting another crazy person

"What in the hell are you all doing in here?!" Demanded Esdeath pointing to them, making most of them look surprised at the outburst

"What's your problem? We were all invited to come her-GAH!" Wave gasped for air when he was suddenly kicked in the chest and sent into the wall

"You never know who's an assassin, don't ever let your guard down." Said Esdeath before engaging the blonde guy, Run, noticing he had good reaction speed

Seryu jumped to attack Esdeath from behind with a deranged laugh, only for Esdeath to grab her arms and slam the girl into the ground.

"You can't attack from behind when your bloodlust is so easily sensed." Esdeath advised while holding Koro back with a chunk of ice

Sensing another attack Esdeath turned seeing Kurome charging towards her while drawing her sword. Though Esdeath tried to defend herself she found her movements restricted by glowing red cubes.

'These cubes…' Esdeath thought

"I'm not gonna hold back, even if this just a game." Said Kurome slashing Esdeath's mask breaking it revealing Esdeath's pleased look

'The Teigu Yatsufusa, just as sharp as expected and the Phantom Ruby able to manipulate reality itself. Quite the team you both make.' Thought Esdeath

"General Esdeath!" Bols said shocked at who it was

Looking at her new subordinates Esdeath nodded slowly, they were rough around the edges but under they'll become a force to be reckoned with. Her eyes then fell on Kurome and Naruto making the general smirk.

'But him, he's stronger than all of us combined, perhaps stronger than everyone on the planet. Isn't that right Infinite or rather Naruto.' Esdeath thought remembering when she first met boy

*Flashback*

Esdeath sighed in boredom after reporting another completed mission.

'Another day, another group of slaughtered weaklings. I wonder will I ever be able to meet someone that can offer me a challenge?' Esdeath wondered before she heard something

It was a sound she was intimately familiar with, the sound of combat. Figuring this would be a good way to sate her boredom Esdeath followed the sounds finding her way to the courtyard of the palace. But what she saw surprised Esdeath as rather than seeing soldiers training or sparing, she saw a masked teen fighting several opponents. What surprised Esdeath was all the opponents were herself.

'What is this? A Teigu to create clones of someone or one to disguise a person as someone else?' Esdeath wondered

"You boy!" Esdeath called out making her presence known

Her shout made the masked teen pause in his attack, the same happening to the copies of herself, and look to her.

"General Esdeath. Forgive me I did not see your arrival." The teen said, Esdeath watching as all the copies of herself broke apart into glowing red cubes

'Hm so a Teigu that can create physical copies. Though just how real they are remains to be seen.' Thought Esdeath before zeroing in on the gem fused to the teens chest

He must have noticed her staring as he put a hand over it.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Asked the teen

"Yes, what is that Teigu you have, I don't believe I've seen it before." Said Esdeath

"That's because it's not a Teigu." The teen stated

"Don't play games with me, how else would you explain those copies just a moment ago." Esdeath retorted

"The Phantom Ruby grants me the power to alter reality to my whim, I can create anything, anyone. If I can think it, the Phantom Ruby can make it." Stated the teen holding out his hand and creating a sun the size of a ball

Esdeath looked at the sun in awe, she could feel the heat radiating off of it. In fact she actually felt sweat begin to form on her forehead, which should be impossible thanks to her Teigu constantly keeping her body temperature low.

'It's like I'm standing next to the real sun.' Thought Esdeath covering her eyes when the mini sun got to bright

Seeing this the teen clenched his fist around the sun extinguishing it.

"That is quite impressive. But what about the copies?" Esdeath asked

"They are as real and a strong as the original, if not stronger as they never tire and do not require food or sleep. They can be used to overwhelm my enemies or to further my training." Said the teen, Esdeath nodding at that

"What's your name?" Esdeath asked

"You may call me Infinite." Replied Infinite

"I meant your real name. And take off that mask as well, I wish to see your face." Commanded Esdeath, Infinite remain silent for a moment and looking around before nodding

"Very well." Infinite said reaching up and pulling his mask off showing his face

Esdeath was surprised again when he looked younger than she originally guessed. He had dual colored eyes, the left being yellow and the right being blue, he also had pale skin not unlike her own, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it is nice to meet you Esdeath-chan." Naruto said smiling at Esdeath

The ice user gasped quietly seeing his smile, it looked so carefree and pure. Esdeath felt her heart flutter for a moment seeing his smile. Though just as quickly Naruto placed his mask back on.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Said Naruto turning to leave

"Before you go, you said that, Phantom Ruby was it? You said it wasn't a Teigu? If that's true the what is it and where did it come from?" Esdeath asked wondering where he could have gotten such a powerful object that could bend reality itself

"I don't know." Replied Naruto before walking away

'Naruto Uzumaki. What an interesting boy and with such a lovely smile.' Esdeath thought blushing lightly at the memory of it

He'll definitely warrant her attention in the future.

*End Flashback*

'And now I'll have all the time in the world to learn more about him and hopefully see his smile again.' Thought Esdeath

*Later*

"I hope you all found that enjoyable. I didn't want to bore anyone with a formal meet and greet." Esdeath said

'Why did you have us change into suits?' Naruto wondered confused why they had to put on matching black suits, even Esdeath was wearing one with a matching generals cap

At least he got to keep his mask.

"Good, now after we meet with the emperor we're going to have ourselves a little party." Esdeath said in response to something Seryu said while Wave was surprised they were going to meet the emperor

"With all due respect aren't we taking things a bit to quickly?" Run asked

"I prefer to get the more tedious things over with first." Stated Esdeath not one to waste time

"Oh by the way general, have you decided on a super fierce name for the squad yet?" Asked Stylish

"Yes. We are an independently mobile team charged with hunting down an elusive gang of vicious murderers. Therefore I'd like us to be called… the Jaegers." Esdeath said smiling wickedly

*Later*

Naruto watched as Kurome waved a toy in front of Koro as the organic Teigu jumped trying to get it. Wave and Bols were in the kitchen preparing a meal with the fish Wave brought, Stylish and Run stood by the window, and he, Kurome, Seryu, and Esdeath sat at the table.

"Commander." Seryu said looking to Esdeath

"Yes?"

"When you're not working what sort of thins do you like to do in your free time?" Asked Seryu eager to learn about their commander

"Torturing prisoners, learning new methods of torture. But recently I've found an interest… in love." Esdeath revealed putting down her wine glass and folding her hands together, while Kurome and Seryu looked surprised at the last part

"Love?" Seryu asked

"Anyway I've heard reports that we have an extra Teigu." Said Esdeath changing the subject

"Oh yes, it is a scissors type weapon I have reclaimed from evil. But we have yet to find anyone who can use it." Seryu said

"The minister will confiscate if we do not find it a wielder, which would be a waste. To make things interesting we will turn our search into a little game. A tournament will be held to decided for the one who will wield Extase." 'And who will be my partner in love. Though I may have already found a potential candidate.' Esdeath said adding the last part mentally while looking at Naruto

He'd already met all her requirements, he has enough strength to become a general already, he has composure given the first time they met she didn't sense any fear from him despite knowing who she was and her reputation, he doesn't carry himself like one raised in the capital so it's likely he was raised in the frontier like herself, He is definitely younger than her, and his smile… yes he's already met all her requirements.

The only reason Esdeath hasn't tried laying claim to him is because she wants to see if there's someone else that can meet her requirements. Though she had doubts even if she did find someone else that they'd compare to Naruto.

"And if none of the competitors can use it, what then?" Asked Naruto

"Then they'll be given a cash reward and sent on there way." Esdeath answered dismissively since if they couldn't wield a Teigu then they weren't worth her time

If Esdeath was honest she hoped none of them proved worthy of Extase or being her partner in love, just so he could pursue her true target.

Kurome meanwhile was swiveling her head back and forth.

"Something wrong Kurome-chan?" Naruto asked, as Kurome made a grumbling sound before grabbing Naruto's hand pulling his chair closer to hers

"Someone was thinking of stealing you from me." Muttered Kurome darkly having developed a sixth sense when someone was talking or thinking of taking Naruto from her

Her actions or words didn't go unnoticed by Esdeath who hid her grin behind her glass.

So she had a rival then, this just made things all the more interesting.

*Next Day*

'This is such a waste of time.' Naruto thought as he sat on the railing and leaning against a pillar in a private booth with Esdeath and Run while Wave was in the arena acting as the announcer

So far all the competitors they've seen didn't look like anything impressive or have the strength to wield a Teigu. Naruto even heard Esdeath yawning as they watched the current match.

"What do you think so far General?" Run asked

"Nothing but pathetic rabble floundering about like fish on land." Esdeath stated matter-of-factly

"Oh, what about you Naruto do any of the competitors stand out to you?" Said Run looking to his teammate

"Not really, most of them are just here to win prize money. It's doubtful they'd be able to wield Extase properly and not cut off their own arm." Naruto said, Esdeath nodding in agreement

"And the winner is Nobunaga!" Wave announced motioning to the competitor dressed as a samurai

"Well I believe this is the last match." Stated Run as the last two competitors

'Hm.' Naruto thought narrowing his eyes at the shorter competitor

There was more to that boy than meets the eye, he had the look of someone who's taken a life. The way he sized up his opponent, not giving away anything of what he was feeling, and never once flinching.

Yes he was more than a simple blacksmith.

Naruto's assumption was proven true when the boy took down his much larger opponent with minimal effort.

'There's that sword as well.' Naruto thought placing a hand on the Phantom Ruby feeling it pulse the same way it did whenever a Teigu was nearby

'So the boy possesses a Teigu, interesting.' Thought Naruto watching as Esdeath walked into the arena before proclaiming the boy, Tatsumi, as belonging to her

For now he'll watch the boy and see where his true allegiances lie, but if he proves to be a threat to himself or the people he loves…

'Then he will die like all the rest.' Naruto thought his left eye gaining red edges as the Phantom Ruby glowed sinisterly

**So, what did you think, good. That's right Naruto is a member of the Jaegers and has a history with Akame and Kurome, not only that but rather than a Teigu or being super strong Naruto is in possession of the Phantom Ruby, for those who don't know the Phantom Ruby is from Sonic Forces, how and why Naruto got the Phantom Ruby will be explained through flashbacks along with how he joined the Empire. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated, I think, has it been? Don't mind me I've just been feeling rather scatterbrained recently. Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Is this the abandoned fort we've been looking for?" Bols asked as the Jaegers, minus Esdeath and Tatsumi, stood at the bottom of stairs leading to a fort currently occupied by bandits

"Uh-huh, our first mission as Jaegers is to tear this unsightly place apart." Stylish answered

"How shall we go about it?" Asked Run

"Justice should always be direct. Strike from the front." Seryu stated

Hearing that made Naruto quietly scoff, not for the first time from hearing Seryu talk about justice.

'Justice? Such a bendable concept, one persons justice is another person's excuse to kill, steal, and rape as they please. This girls no different having such a narrow view of the world, the Empire is good and everyone else are evil whether they're innocent or not.' Naruto thought

He's willingly to admit he's stained his hands with the blood of the innocent before, but at least he's honest about his intentions. He only cares about protecting those he loves, the rest of the world can burn for all he cared.

The Jaegers proceeded up the steps to the fort, Naruto pausing for brief moment to look over his shoulder narrowing his eyes sensing a spike in negative emotions from where Esdeath and Tatsumi were.

"Something wrong?" Kurome asked noticing his slight pause

"No, just my imagination." Said Naruto resuming his climb

Looking where Naruto had been Kurome could just faintly see Esdeath sitting with the new recruit. Narrowing her eyes Kurome continuing walking while making a mental note to keep an eye on the new kid. If Naruto didn't trust him then it must for a good reason, his instincts have saved their lives plenty of times when they were younger.

Reaching the gate the Jaegers heard an alarm being rung as bandits ran out blocking their path.

"You're pretty stupid to attack us head on!" one shouted

"Koro Phase Five." Seryu said holding out her right arm

With a small bark Koro grew in size before biting down on Seryu's arm. The Teigu slid off revealing Seryu's arm was now a massive green drill.

"Judgement of the Ten Kings! Devil King's Justice Lance!" Seryu shouted as she charged forward impaling the bandits

"Next! Phase Seven, Cannon of Justice!" Yelled Seryu now having a cannon arm before blasting the forts gates open

"Hmhmhm, all those weapons are my fabulous design. The Hands of God, Perfector, stylishly increases the wearers' dexterity hundreds of times over! Ooooh, I am just living for this Teigu!" Stylish said doing several poses as he did

'I hate you so fucking much.' Naruto thought as they entered the fort before splitting up

Kurome went first cutting down all the ones by the gate, Bols torching the ones on the wall with Rubicante, Run taking to the skies with Mastema and impaling bandits with razor sharp feathers.

Naruto meanwhile simply walked through the fortress casually.

"You're dead you little shit!" A bandit shouted as several jumped out of hiding

"Hmph, you idiots don't even realize, you're already dead." Stated Naruto as the Phantom Ruby glowed brightly

Suddenly reality shattered around them revealing the bandits impaled on glowing crimson chains suspending them in the air.

Soon all the bandits were dead and now all that's left was to burn the fort to the ground. It was easy with Bols using Rubicante and Naruto creating several replicas on the Teigu that unleashed streams of flames until the entire fort was burning.

There job done the Jaegers exited the burning fort. Looking to where Esdeath and Tatsumi were, Naruto smirked unseen to everyone as he sensed the fear from Tatsumi at what they're capable of.

'I can taste your fear child, it's delicious.' Thought Naruto

This display should discourage the boy from going against them, if it doesn't though… then he's either very brave or very stupid.

*Later-Esdeath's Room*

'They were quite magnificent, it didn't even take them longer than thirty minutes to destroy that fort. Naruto in particular, he didn't even look like he was trying, in fact I'd say he was rather bored.' Esdeath thought as she stood in the shower

She had hoped this mission would allow her to get a glimpse of Naruto's powers first hand and she wasn't disappointed, true all she saw was him conjure chains to kill some bandits it was still impressive that he doesn't need to make gestures. It was true, he just had to think it and the Phantom Ruby would make it.

'But I was hoping to get a better look at the more physical side of his fighting style. Then again given he trains by fighting copies of myself, he must quite strong. He probably only uses the Phantom Ruby as that's all he really needs, unless he comes across a strong opponent. I wonder maybe I can convince him to spar gets me.' Esdeath though smiling eagerly at the idea

Though her smile turned into a frown as her mind then drifted to when she first introduced Tatsumi to the Jaegers.

*Flashback*

"Therefore, not only is he part of our reserves, Tatsumi here is also going to be my lover." Esdeath concluded motioning to the chained Tatsumi

Though her eyes shifted to Naruto as she finished talking, hoping to get a reaction having read somewhere that most men can get jealous at seeing a girl they like with another man. Unfortunately with his mask on Esdeath couldn't tell his expression, and his body language didn't give anything away either.

'I'm starting to not like that mask.' Esdeath thought wanting to see if Naruto was upset at her choosing Tatsumi as her lover

"Now if any of you are married or in a relationship, please raise your hand." Esdeath said

Only Bols, Kurome, and Naruto raised their hands.

"Whaaa?!"

"Don't tell me you three have girlfriends and a boyfriend!" Seryu said shocked

"Yes." Said Naruto and Kurome holding hands showing they were together

"I actually have a lovely wife of six years. She's such a wonderful woman, I really don't deserve her!" Bols said embarrassingly but happily at the thought of his family

"Then maybe you can help me. What can I do to encourage Tatsumi to return my affections?" Esdeath asked secretly wanting the advice to get Naruto

Though given he's already in a relationship with Kurome, that may prove more difficult.

"Ooh, the trick is to never give up. I'll tell you a secret, my dear wife turned me down twice before I found the perfect moment and swept her off her feet. So bear in mind that it may take some time But it will be worth it." Bols explained, Esdeath humming in agreement as she wrote in her journal

"That's very helpful." Said Esdeath

"Wait what about you guys, how did that happen?" Wave asked looking to Naruto and Kurome, Esdeath listening intently wanting to know how Kurome got with Naruto as well

Mostly to see if she should try a similar method.

Kurome remained stoic as ever, while Naruto surprisingly looked away in embarrassment.

"Well you see that's actually priv-"

"I locked us both in my room until he took me." Kurome cut off

Utter silence descended into the room, the Jaegers all with shocked looks at how casually Kurome said that.

"On my bed, on the floor, against the wall." Added Kurome, Naruto having a mortified expression under his mask before he immediately ran out the room taking Kurome with him

'Okay there's an idea.' Esdeath thought writing it down

It would be efficient and enjoyable for both of them.

*End Flashback*

'I can certainly be determined and I wouldn't mind trapping in my room with me. Though it'll be determined who would take who.' Esdeath thought grinning at the images her mind conjured

Unfortunately she a rather difficult obstacle in the form of Kurome. From what little she's seen Naruto seems quite protective and loves Kurome very much, so it'd be difficult to Naruto with Kurome in the picture.

'Huh, usually I just kill anyone in my way, but if I kill Kurome I could never have Naruto. I also can't order someone to as they'll likely never get close enough. I also doubt threat of torture or death can convince Kurome to leave him.' Thought Esdeath frustrated that she can't use her normal methods to get what she wants

Maybe though she can use a different method.

'I wonder if Kurome would be open to the idea of sharing?' Esdeath wondered not against the idea of sharing Naruto only as long as she can be with him

'I'll be sure to broach the topic with her next time we're alone.' Thought Esdeath turning the water off

Drying off Esdeath put her shirt on and exited the bathroom frowning when she saw Tatsumi sitting on her bed.

"What're you doing?" Said Esdeath, snapping the boy from his shock at her state of dress

"Uh, what?" Tatsumi said

"My bed. What are you doing on my bed?" Esdeath repeated angry he was sitting on her bed

The only man she'd allow to share her bed was Naruto.

"What? But I thought…" Said Tatsumi unsure what to think since she said he was her lover wasn't he

"Oh right that. Well let me clear that up, that was only to make my true lover jealous. You'll forgive the deception, but honestly you aren't my type." Said Esdeath dismissively

Sure he had a nice smile, but she preferred Naruto's. Plus he didn't even require training to match her strength and already possessed a degree of bloodlust.

"True… lover?" Tatsumi asked while feeling his pride take a serious blow that she's only using him to make someone else jealous

"Yes, Infinite. He's truly amazing isn't he, his power, his strength, everything." Esdeath sighed contently while using Naruto's codename knowing he doesn't like people knowing his true name

Plus his smooth voice when he's wearing his mask, and how his personality can change when he's not wearing it but still get embarrassed.

"Infinite? You mean that weird guy wearing the mask." Said Tatsumi, Esdeath looking at him sharply before rearing her hand back

*SLAP*

"That 'weird guy' could kill you with both hands tied behind his back, his legs broken, blinded, and on his worst day and you on your best. Speak of him in such a way again and I will kill you myself understand." Esdeath said darkly

Tatsumi gulping and nodding while knowing his chances of convincing Esdeath to join the Revolutionary Army just dropped to below zero.

"Now get up, only Infinite is allowed to share my bed." Said Esdeath laying down as Tatsumi instantly show up knowing it wouldn't be wise to anger the general any more than already did

'Though maybe now will be a good chance to escape and get back to base.' Thought Tatsumi since maybe Esdeath not being in love with him was a good thing, means she's less likely to notice if he leaves

Though as if reading his mind Esdeath spoke again.

"Also if you value your life, you wouldn't leave. If you're caught in the palace or trying to leave you'll be executed. So it'd be wise not to try anything foolish." Esdeath said without looking

That ended any thoughts Tatsumi had about escaping before went to the bathroom with a sullen expression.

"Oh shoot, I should have seen when Naruto-kun was showering to take one together." Esdeath muttered to herself

Oh well, there's always next time.

'In the end, I will have you Naruto-kun, in the mean time it will be a fun game to play.' Thought Esdeath

*Next Morning*

Naruto, Kurome, and Wave all sat in the dining area of the Jaegers quarters waiting for the rest of their teammates along with to see of they'll be given a mission. Wave stood by the window with a cup of coffee, Kurome eating her snacks, and Naruto was leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on the table.

Suddenly the door opened with Tatsumi entering the room.

"Hm? Hey how did you sleep last ni- oh wow, you didn't sleep at all." Wave said upon seeing Tatsumi's haggard appearance

"No, I was so nervous I stayed awake until the sun came up." Stated Tatsumi

He had tried falling asleep until he heard Esdeath giggling and moaning her sleep while saying Infinite's name, Tatsumi had been terrified that making the slightest sound would wake her up.

"You sure do started snacking early in the day, Kurome." Wave said hoping to get to know his teammates

"Mind your own business." Retorted Kurome

"You should try to eat more seafood, it's really good for you." Stated Wave not one to give up

"I wouldn't want to smell like fish-AH!" Kurome yelped before rubbing her forehead when Naruto flicked her

"Kuro-chan, remember what we talked about being nicer to others." Said Naruto in a chastising tone

"Not my fault he smells like fish." Said Kurome

"What? Really? Do I smell like fish?" Wave asked looking to Tatsumi

"Oh, uh, no not really, yeah you kinda do." Tatsumi admitted, Wave looking down at that before looking to his more quiet teammate

"What about you Infinite, I haven't seen you eat anything." Said Wave not seeing the masked teen eating anything when he came in

In response Naruto tapped the Phantom Ruby on his chest.

"This provides me all the energy and nourishment I need, it allows to go weeks without food or sleep before I require either and even then it's only the bare minimum." Naruto replied

"Wow, that's a pretty impressive Teigu." Complimented Wave remembering it could also create realistic replicas from their mission to destroy the bandit fort

Naruto didn't bother correcting him that the Phantom Ruby as he looked at Tatsumi who was staring at Kurome, making the teen narrow his eyes.

"If you're wise you wouldn't look at Kuro-chan like that." Naruto said as his body started glitching out, making Tatsumi gulp and Kurome to look at the boy

"Keep your eyes off my cookies." Kurome said assuming he was looking at her sweets, Tatsumi reeling back at her protectiveness

"Gotta problem." Said Kurome

"Oh, uh… please don't be offended, but you really look like that Akame girl from the wanted posters." Tatsumi said seeing the resemblance in both appearance and attitude

"Right! I noticed that earlier too." Said Wave in agreement

Noticing Kurome gaining a dark look at the mention of her sister, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's because Akame is Kurome's older sister." Naruto said, Kurome calming down slightly as she put her hand on Naruto's

"That's right, but then she went and abandoned us both. I hope to see big sister again, so I can make her feel the same pain she made me feel.' Kurome said with a wicked smile

Before Kurome wanted nothing more than to kill Akame herself, but after some time with Naruto she doesn't want to kill her sister. But she still wants to hurt Akame for abandoning them.

Tatsumi looked stunned by this, though before anything else could be said the door opened again and Esdeath entered the room.

"Tatsumi! We're off to Fake Mount. We'll spend the next few days hunting." Esdeath declared putting her general cap on

"Where's Fake Mount?" Questioned Tatsumi

"It's in the range beyond the outskirts of the Capital, a good hunting ground for Danger Beasts and for survival training. Kurome and I sometimes go there to hunt." Naruto answered in place of Esdeath

"Correct, you three will also be joining us. We'll be hunting Danger Beasts as well as bandits." Esdeath said pleased that Naruto has already been to Mount Fake

"Right." The three Jaegers said

"Kurome and I will take the east throughout the day, Wave and Tatsumi you're in charge of the west. We'll exchange partners at night. So, Tatsumi will be with me. Infinite since you are already familiar with the location you may take whichever path you choose, but make sure to check in when we switch partners." Esdeath said knowing the monsters that come out at night are especially vicious

The three nodded, while Tatsumi silently groaned in disappointment. Looking at the boy Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'He seemed far to eager to go to a place he's never even heard of before, but when he heard he would be travelling with Esdeath at night he became disappointed. Disappointed in losing the chance to escape perhaps?' Naruto thought

He'll have to keep a close eye on him while on this trip

*Later-Mount Fake*

"Infinite are you sure you want to come with us the general said you could take any path you wanted." Wave said looking to Naruto who had gone with him and Tatsumi when they arrived at Mount Fake

"I merely came with you to speak with Tatsumi." Stated Naruto, while said boy stopped and looked up

"Huh? Speak with me?" Tatsumi asked confused

Why would he want to talk with him?

"Yes, though not really speak but give a warning." Naruto said before appearing right next to Tatsumi shocking both Teigu users at his speed before they found themselves frozen in place

'Wh-what is this? Why can't I move?' Thought Tatsumi struggling to turn his head and look at Naruto's one visible yellow eye

"I will only say this once, so listen very carefully. I don't care who you are, why you're here, or where you come from but if you in anyway endanger Kurome or anyone I love, I swear I will make you watch as I slaughter everyone you've ever known and loved then I will break every bone in your body and when you are broken I'll tear your heart from your chest." Naruto swore

Tatsumi shook in fear as he looked into Naruto visible eye, feeling like an ant in the presence of a giant.

'No, not a giant… a demon.' Tatsumi thought in fear

During his time with Night Raid all the people he's killed, whenever he looked in their eyes he always saw nothing but bloodlust and sadistic pleasure at causing others pain. But with Naruto, there was no bloodlust or sadism, only a darkness that threatened to consume his entire being.

Even when he found out the truth behind Aria and her family, taking in people from the country only to torture them to death, Tatsumi hadn't been afraid only angry at what happened to his friends. But in that very moment Tatsumi had never been more afraid in his life.

"Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said phrasing it as a question even though it wasn't one

"Ye-yes." Said Tatsumi

Then just like the feeling was gone and both Wave and Tatsumi could breathe again.

"Good, I don't like repeating myself. So, this is your first and only warning. I suggest you heed it if you value your life." Naruto said as he floated into the air and flying away

"Wow… he's really intense." Wave said trying to lighten the mood while shake off the dread he felt at what he just witnessed

"Yeah… that's one word." Muttered Tatsumi as they continued on their way

One thing was for certain he needed to get back to base and warn everyone about that… monster in human skin.

*With Naruto*

After separating from Wave and Tatsumi, Naruto had flown up to the top of Mount Fake and stood on the edge gazing out over the horizon taking in the view. This was something he always liked to do, find a high location and simply look at the world below, see only the beauty it holds rather than the true horrors that lie underneath.

'Like a tiger, beautiful and majestic from a distance, but get to close and it will tear you apart. The only way to survive is to have absolute power and with the Phantom Ruby that's exactly what I have.' Naruto thought holding a hand up to the Phantom Ruby

He still remembered the day he received the Phantom Ruby, a gift from his mother on his ninth birthday.

*Flashback*

Naruto was jumping with excitement as he made his way downstairs. Today was his birthday and while that normally made him excited, he was even more excited because his mother said she had a special surprise for him and he was eager to find out what it was.

Running downstairs Naruto stopped when he saw his mother waiting for him with her hands behind her back and a knowing smile on her face. Looking around Naruto was confused when he didn't see anyone else.

"Where's Nee-chan?" Naruto asked wondering where his sister was

"She went out, but don't worry she'll be back soon. Though I did hear her mention about picking something up on the way." She said smiling before moving her hands from her back revealing a small gift wrapped box

"Though I'm sure what you really want is this. Happy Birthday Naru-chan." She said handing Naruto the gift

Grinning the wrapped box Naruto shook it a little to see what was inside. Only hearing something moving around Naruto tore open the paper and opened the box to see a strange shaped gem stone with a ripple pattern.

"What's this?" Naruto asked grabbing the gem confused of what it was supposed to be

"It's called the Phantom Ruby, it's been in our family for generations. While it may look like just a normal gem, it's been said that it possesses great power and only someone that can awaken the Phantom Ruby will be able to wield it." She said, as Naruto looked at the Phantom Ruby in awe

"Do you think I'll be able to awaken the Phantom Ruby Kaa-chan?" Asked Naruto

"I believe you will Naru-chan, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but I believe you will." She said smiling before kissing his forehead

Naruto returned the smile while looking at the Phantom Ruby, he swears he'll find a way to unlock its power no matter what and use it to protect those he loves.

*End Flashback*

That had been one of the last happy memories Naruto had with his mother. As not even two years later everything Naruto cared had been ripped away from him by those twisted bastards.

He took great pleasure in hunting them down and tearing them apart piece by piece.

'Now there's only one left and their death, it won't be glorious or remembered. No, they will die and be forgotten to time like the worthless ant they are.' Naruto thought the right side of his mask glowing bright red

Naruto's head suddenly shot up as he sensed two Teigu being activated.

'Hm, must be Wave and Tatsumi as I doubt there's anything on this mountain that'd warrant Esdeath or Kurome to activate their Teigu.' Thought Naruto flying off to where he sensed the Teigu

Reaching the location Naruto saw two armored figures, he recognized the armors as belonging to both Incursio and Grand Chariot, while sensing both Tatsumi and Wave in the armors.

'So, Tatsumi is a member of Night Raid and since he's now in possession of Incursio, that means the 100 Man-Slayer Bulat is dead as well.' Naruto thought knowing Bulat is supposed to be the current wielder of Incursio from reports

Naruto watched as Tatsumi tried escaping only to be stopped by Wave at every turn, until Wave used Grand Fall and knocked Tatsumi into the river.

'Idiot, he recognizes Incursio but doesn't know the user can turn invisible.' Thought Naruto seeing Wave run down stream only for Tatsumi to walk out of the river as his armor vanished and collapsed on the ground

Creating a sword Naruto prepared to go down and kill the boy but stopped when a Danger Beast came out of the woods. Though that wasn't what made him stop, what did was when he saw Akame jump out and kill the Danger Beast.

'Akame.' Naruto thought looking at his old friend and former comrade in the Assassination Division

She's still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Though he felt his anger spike when he saw how tendered she was being with Tatsumi, though it was stopped when a green-haired teen grabbed them both and took off running.

'Hm, I could follow them straight to their base and deal with Night Raid myself, or I could finally be rid of Stylish and his lackeys.' Thought Naruto sensing Stylish nearby along with his Team Stylish

Yes that can work, it will be one less problem he'd have to deal with. And with any luck they'll be able to deal with a few members of Night Raid as well. With his mind made up Naruto left the area to head back to the Capital sure that Esdeath, Kurome, and Wave will be there once they realize Tatsumi is missing.

*Later*

"I don't know what else to say, except I'm very sorry for what happened okay." Wave said crying rivers of tears sitting in nothing but his boxers while his legs were pressed against a piece of wood with raised mountain points and several stone slabs on his lap

"General Esdeath, I humble beg your forgiveness!" Said Wave

"Tatsumi got away because you weren't paying attention, and then you likely injured him along with losing him in a river where he could drown! Kurome more wait!" Esdeath demanded her eyes being shadowed by her hair

"Mm-hm." Said Kurome comically dropping another stone slab on Wave's lap getting a cry of pain from the boy

"Oh my dear Wave, your technique is impeccable but it's useless if you don't use your head. Please try to correct this." Esdeath said

"Okay." Whimpered Wave

"Oh and next time you disappoint me, I will be delivering your punishment myself! Is that perfectly clear." Esdeath said wickedly

"Yes ma'am!" Wave said quickly fearful of Esdeath would punish him with

"Commander, deepest apologies Koro hasn't been able to track him down yet!" Seryu reported entering the room, Esdeath mentally sighing in annoyance

"Hekatonkheires is built for combat, don't let it upset you." Said Esdeath before noticing two members missing

"Where's Dr. Stylish and Naruto?" Esdeath questioned not seeing the scientist or the true object of her affection

"We still haven't heard from them." Answered Seryu

"Well I'm sure Stylish has found nothing as well. As for Naruto, I believe he's on his way back now." Stated Esdeath

"Commander, may I ask a question concerning the young man you're interested in? If he did turn out to be an enemy then how would you like us to proceed?" Run said knowing if Tatsumi proved to be an enemy they'll have to kill him but wanted to hear Esdeath's thoughts on the situation

Esdeath looked at Run for a moment before speaking.

"If Tatsumi proves himself to be an enemy or a threat to any of you, then kill him without hesitation." Esdeath said

Even if she did care about Tatsumi she'd say the same thing as she'd put the lives of her subordinates above that of someone she barely knows.

"As you wish commander." Said Run

"Tatsumi's been infected with evil, so we should just vanquish him right away." Seryu added

"Then it's a good thing he is an enemy already." Naruto said entering the room getting everyone's attention

"Naruto you're back. And what do you mean Tatsumi is already an enemy?" Questioned Esdeath

"The Night Raid member Wave encountered, that was Tatsumi. It appears he's in possession of Incursio and the 100 Man-Slayer is dead." Answered Naruto, surprising the others

"And how did you come by this information?" Esdeath said narrowing her eyes that she had allowed a member of Night Raid into the palace

"While Wave left believing he was carried away by the current of the river, I stayed and saw Tatsumi come out having used Incursio's invisibilty to hide himself. He was then found by Akame and another Night Raid member, a young man with green hair, and presumably brought back to their base. Also on my way back I rendezvoused with Dr. Stylish and his team, I pointed the doctor in the right direction and they went to attack Night Raid's base while I returned with my report." Naruto said, Esdeath nodding in approval

"You were right to return with this information. Now we have two more identified Night Raid members and can confirm another is dead." Esdeath complimented, Naruto nodding

"Actually commander I believe I may know another one. The young man Naruto mentioned, the one with green hair, I believe he owns a bookstore in town that's usually frequented by a rather… provocative young woman. While I can't say for certain she's a member of Night Raid, they did seem rather familiar with each other." Run said remembering the bookstore he visited when he arrived in the capital and the owner

Nodding to this Esdeath was rather pleased, not only have they gained the identity of two, possibly three, members of Night Raid but confirmation one of the more dangerous members is dead.

'Not only that but I don't to pretend to like Tatsumi anymore and can hopefully start pursuing my true target.' Esdeath thought looking at Naruto before turning her gaze to Kurome

The black-haired girl met the generals gaze and narrowed her eyes slightly, while Esdeath smirked remembering the conversation they had while at Fake Mount.

*Flashback*

"So Kurome, you and Naruto are together." Esdeath stated as she and her subordinate trekked up the mountain

"Yes boss." Replied Kurome

"And how long have you two been together?" Asked Esdeath wondering how strong their relationship is

"Two years, six months, and nineteen days." Kurome listed having kept track of how long it's been since her relationship with Naruto began

"And in all that time have you ever considered sharing him?" Esdeath said getting straight to the point

That made Kurome pause and look and at her commander with narrowed eyes.

"No, he's mine and mine alone." Said Kurome harshly

"Oh don't misunderstand, I'd never think I could hope to split you apart. But you're saying you haven't been the tiniest bit curious of the possibilities." Said Esdeath smirking at the younger girl, who continued looking at her with narrowed eyes

"I mean of course you're scared he'd leave you for someone with more… maturity." Esdeath added crossing her arms under her large assets, making Kurome growl slightly

"You already have Tatsumi, why would you want MY Naru-kun." Said Kurome her possessive side coming out

"Oh please, Tatsumi might be cute and have a nice smile. But Naruto has him beat in both looks and having a wonderful smile, isn't that right. I'm sure he's also better in more private things as well." Esdeath said smirking as Kurome gained a faint blush

"He's mine and no one will take him fro me!" Kurome growled

"Like I said I don't want to take him, I'm more than willingly to share and I'm sure Naruto has more than enough love for more than one woman. Just something to think Kurome, though if it helps, I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know you more… intimately." Esdeath said whispering the last word in Kurome's ear

The general then continued walking as Kurome looked at her back with narrowed eyes.

*End Flashback*

While Esdeath doubted she'd managed to convince Kurome to share Naruto, she's sure she at least opened her up to the idea of sharing.

'Now it's just a matter of time and the longer it takes the more desirable you become Naruto-kun.' Esdeath thought

For now she'll enjoy the chase, like a true predator, and when the time is right she'll pounce and capture her prey.

*Night Raid Base*

"And that's everything I found out about the Jaegers and their weapons." Tatsumi concluded having finished telling his friends/teammates what he found out about the Jaegers

"Gahhh! So all of those guys can use Teigu? Man, this blows." Leone whined

Meanwhile Akame looked down after hearing both her sister and childhood friend/crush are members of the Jaegers.

"I still can't believe Kurome and Naruto are members." Akame said saddened that they were now hunting Night Raid

"But when you left the Empire, why didn't you bring them with you?" Asked Tatsumi confused as to why they would be on opposite sides with two of them working for the Empire

"I asked Kurome to come with me, but she decided to stay behind with Naruto." Akame said

"With Naruto?" Tatsumi repeated, Akame nodding

"Yes. Naruto wanted to stay in the Empire to find someone, it's not my place to say why only know that he'll do whatever it takes to locate this person." Akame said remembering the words Naruto told her years ago of his reason for joining the Empire

_"I don't care what I have to do, who I have to kill, I will never stop not until I find them and when I do I will erase their existence and let them be forgotten to the sands of time."_

He had said it with such conviction and desire that Akame could only wonder who this person was and what they did to gain Naruto's hatred.

"So, to Kurome I'm just another traitor to the Empire." Said Akame

"Well. Now that you've seen those jerks up close and personal, what's your opinion?" Mine asked

"If we're talking one-on-one, I don't think any of the Jaegers are tougher than we are. It's just… Esdeath. I've never seen anything like her. As of now, I really don't think I stand a chance against her. And then there's Naruto…" Tatsumi said a haunted look on his face as he remembered the pressure he exerted and his power

"… I've never felt power like that and his eyes." Muttered Tatsumi

Even now he could still his gaze looking down at him, regarding him nothing but an ant beneath his boot.

Mine, Lubbock, and Leone were unnerved at the haunted look on Tatsumi's face.

"Come on, the guy can't be that tough… right?" Leone said trying to stay strong but the look on Tatsumi's face freaked her out

"Yes he is. Between Naruto and Esdeath, Naruto is the real threat and his power exceeds all of ours. Even working together he could crush us with minimal effort." Akame said having seen numerous times where Naruto displayed his power and it sometimes terrified Akame that someone could possess such power

What scared Akame the most though… she knew he's never used his full strength in the entire time she's known him. There's a reason he picked Infinite to be his codename.

That worried them even more, all of them knowing Akame wasn't one to exaggerate things.

"Well, what should we do if we encounter him?" Lubbock asked worriedly

"Run in the opposite direction and pray he doesn't pursue you." Answered Akame before walking away

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Esdeath does not love or care about Tatsumi, but rather she's only using him to make Naruto jealous. Not only that but we got a look into Naruto's past of how he gained the Phantom Ruby, along with learn he ha a sister keep that in mind for later. So yeah hope you liked the chapter. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated his story but I'm finally getting back to it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruto sat on the edge of his and Kurome's bed, in the room that they shared, with his eyes closed, while a red glow surrounding him. He was currently looking through the eyes of one of his creations, as it followed Stylish and his team to Night Raid's base. With any luck, the doctor and his failed experiments would be able to deal with at least some members of Night Raid, before they're killed.

Naruto will only intervene himself, if Akame is in any danger. Though, given Naruto was aware of how strong Akame was, back when they were in the Assassination Squad, and he knew she has only gotten stronger, since then.

'If anyone can kill them, it'd be Akame.' Naruto thought, knowing his friend wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Naruto." Said Kurome, coming out of the bathroom and getting Naruto's attention.

Looking, Naruto saw his girlfriend wearing an oversized black shirt, that stopped midthigh, and black panties. While a few years ago, such a sight would have shocked Naruto, now he knew it was common for Kurome to wear hardly, if any, clothing to bed. He himself was just wearing a pair of black sweats with white markings.

The Phantom Ruby was also missing, Naruto still had it on him, it was just hidden, given it got in the way during certain…activities.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, confused, when he saw Kurome looking down and rub her arm.

He was surprised when Kurome walked over and sat on his lap, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You love me, right?" Asked Kurome, Naruto is now surprised at the question, now taking notice of the distress his girlfriend was in.

"Yes, of course I do. Why would you even need to ask that?" Naruto said, while pulling Kurome closer.

"I want to hear you say it." Said Kurome, as Esdeath's words rang in her head, of Naruto leaving her for someone more mature.

Cupping her chin, Naruto lifted Kurome's head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you; I have always loved you, nothing will ever change that, my Dark Angel." Said Naruto, before kissing her, with Kurome feeling her worries fade away and smile into the kiss.

Leaning into the kiss, Kurome pushed Naruto onto the bed, with her on top, and started making out. After several moments, that separated, and Kurome rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kurome said, smiling, with Naruto petting her head.

"Anytime Kurome. Though can I ask what brought this on?" Naruto asked, still worried something was bothering her.

Kurome considered telling him about what Esdeath said and her offer to share with her, but decided against it. She didn't want Naruto to do something rash in her defense, even if it was sweet, so she went with a half-truth.

"You saw Akame. And I know you love her too." Kurome muttered, her smile turning into a sad frown, while Naruto stiffened at her words.

Kurome knew Naruto had feelings for her sister, having seen the way he looked at her, when they were all in the Assassination Squad, and it hurt Kurome that he never looked at her like that, until after their relationship started.

It also didn't help Kurome's own insecurities, given Akame was better than her at everything, a better swordswoman, better killer, even having a better figure than her. While Kurome was seen as weak, until Naruto helped improve her skill.

So, it isn't a complete lie, if Kurome was afraid that Naruto might choose Akame over her. And now she also had Esdeath to compete with.

Sighing, Naruto kissed Kurome on the head.

"I won't lie, I do care about Akame, I'm sure I'll always care about her, even if we're enemies. But I love you, Kurome, you're the one who stayed with me, when you could have left the Empire with Akame. You know the reason why I stayed in this cesspool of a city, and you've been there for me ever since. So, yes I care about Akame, but you are the one I love, Kurome." Naruto said.

Kurome was the only person who knew why Naruto remained with the Empire, he would have told Akame as well, but then she ran off to join the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid. Yes, Naruto cared about Akame, but he's also bitter that she traded them in, for a new family of killers. Though that just means Akame will get a glimpse of his vindictive side, because if any Night Raid members come after him or Kurome, he'll kill them and put their heads on a pike.

He wouldn't intentionally try to hurt Akame by killing her comrades, he'd just show her what happens to those that threaten his loved ones.

This relieved Kurome of her worries once again, though she still thought of Esdeath's words and what Naruto said, that he still cared about Akame.

"Thank you, Naruto, for loving me." Said Kurome, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Always." Naruto replied.

"Though, if you wanted, I wouldn't be upset if I had to share you with big sister, or anyone else." Kurome said.

She'd be lying if she hadn't had some secret fantasies involving her, Naruto and Akame together. And just recently, some involving Esdeath as well.

Naruto froze at those words and looked at Kurome with wide eyes. Opening his mouth to say something, only to immediately close it and shake his head. He was too stunned and confused at what Kurome just said, to even think of anything to say in response.

When his brain finally rebooted, Naruto saw Kurome had already fallen asleep. Sighing quietly, Naruto laid back and went to sleep, planning to ask Kurome about it in the morning.

*Later – Night Raid Base*

"You're through." Akame said lowly, as she sliced through Dr. Stylish with Murasame.

Akame didn't even flinch as she landed on the ground, while the giant monstrous body that Stylish had transformed into collapsed onto the ground. Though the assassin's eyes widened, when she heard a familiar sound and saw a pinkish-purple mist start to appear.

Looking Akame's eyes widened, further in shock when she saw Stylish's body suddenly break apart into glowing red cubes.

"Oh no." Akame muttered, knowing what was happening.

Before anyone could do anything, they all heard someone clapping in a slow manner.

"Very good, you managed to kill the copies I made of that nuisance, Stylish, along with those creatures he created. Very good indeed, Akame." Said Naruto, appearing in a swirl of the Ruby Mist he created, making Tatsumi and the newcomer tense and get ready for more fighting.

Akame, though, looked up at her former friend, not believing he was here now.

"What's the matter, Akame?" Naruto asked, holding his arms behind his back, while behind him, Mine was aiming to shoot Pumpkin at him.

However, before Mine could fire it, a glowing red chain impaled the Danger Beast she, Najenda and the second newcomer were on, killing it, and forcing the three to jump off. Joining their comrades, they saw Naruto waving his finger at them, showing he knew exactly what Mine tried to do.

"If you value your lives, I'd suggest not doing that again." Said Naruto, before turning his gaze back to Akame.

"Akame, who is this?" Najenda asked, having not been present, when Tatsumi returned.

"That's Infinite, Naruto." Answered Akame, no one noticing how the second newcomer tensed slightly at hearing Naruto's name.

"So, you are former General Najenda. I'd say it was an honor to meet one of the few people who have managed to escape Esdeath with their life, but you are also the person who convinced Akame to join your group of killers." Naruto said, waving his arm around slightly, before clenching his fist as the Phantom Ruby glowed in response to his anger at meeting the person that took Akame from him and Kurome.

"You're Naruto, Akame's told me of you and your strength. Tell me, where is the real Dr. Stylish?" Najenda asked, with some sweat starting to gather at being in the presence of someone, who could in fact kill all of them, here and now.

"Dead, he's been dead for years now. Him and all his experiments, I personally ripped them apart. The ones you killed; they were no more than copies I created to not arouse suspicion." Naruto said, waving his hand dismissively, while everyone looked at him shocked to hear that he killed Stylish.

Though Naruto still despised Stylish, even after killing him, and being forced to create a copy of him only increased his hatred.

"Why would you kill Stylish? Isn't he a member of your new team?" Akame asked, confused to hear of Naruto's actions, but it gave her hope that maybe, she could convince him and Kurome to leave the Empire.

"Because, he tried experimenting on Kurome, and I made him suffer for it." Answered Naruto, with Akame clenching her Murasame tightly to hear that her sister was almost experimented on, making her wish she got to kill the real Stylish in a slow and painful manner.

"If you killed Stylish, then why didn't you join Akame in defecting from the Empire?" Najenda questioned, since this showed her that Naruto wasn't as loyal to the Empire, as she might have believed, when Akame told her about him.

"Now why would I do that? Join you and abandon Kurome, when she chose to stay with me. Sorry, but I don't abandon my loved ones, unlike some people." Naruto said, giving Akame a spiteful look under his mask, with the swordswoman flinching at the accusation.

"Kurome would be more than welcome to join, as well. Both of you could join Night Raid and help the Revolutionary Army fight the Empire, and free it from the corruption that Honest and his allies have created. Make it a place, where people no longer have to be afraid that they might be killed, sold into slavery, or worse." Najenda said, knowing if they managed to get Naruto and Kurome to join, then they could very well end this war in a matter of days with Naruto's power.

"What?! Boss, are you kidding me, after what happened to Sheele and Bulat?!" Mine demanded, glaring at Naruto for being on the same team as that crazy bitch, who killed Sheele.

"Enough Mine." Najenda said, giving her a warning look, knowing they couldn't risk antagonizing someone stronger than even Esdeath and Budo.

Though all their attention turned back to Naruto, when he started laughing, while putting a hand on his mask and shake his head.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! And what makes you think I even care about the people of the Empire?" Naruto questioned, folding his arms across his chest, while everyone, besides Akame, looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't care about the Empire; I don't care about the Revolutionary Army; I couldn't care less, if you all ended up killing each other in this pathetic war. In fact, I would actually find it amusing! After all, you claim to better than the Empire, and yet you are doing the exact same thing, just a bunch of killers who enjoy killing your targets. The Revolutionary Army is no different either, sure they dress it up as wanting to fix what that pig Honest has done. But eventually, they'll turn out just the same, once they get a taste of the power." Naruto said coldly, as Tatsumi and Mine shook in anger at his words.

"How could you say that?! The Empire is causing nothing but suffering and pain for innocent people! We're trying to make things better, by getting rid of the ones who use their power for their own selfish desires!" Tatsumi shouted, glaring at Naruto, getting angry at how uncaring he was about all the suffering the Empire has caused, and being reminded of seeing his friends die.

"Spoken like a true child. You think killing a few people will solve all the problems in the Empire, it won't. There will always be those that enjoy hurting people, using them for their own desires, and craving more power. I learned that lesson years ago, when I was reborn into what you see now. Now, I am the one with power, the ultimate power that allows me to bend reality itself to my will. And you wanna the truth, people like you, who think they're some hero who can save everyone, it's people like you that make me sick." Naruto said, his one visible eye glaring at Tatsumi in pure disgust.

"If you aren't going to join us, then you know we won't be letting you leave here alive." Najenda said darkly.

Though in truth, Najenda wasn't sure if they'd even stand a chance against Naruto.

Hearing this, Naruto smirked under his mask, before snapping his fingers. Immediately, reality seemed to shatter around them, like glass, and to everyone's shock, they found themselves bound by glowing red chains with spiked tips digging into their throats.

The only one not tied up was Akame, who didn't move as Naruto was revealed to be standing right in front of her. The others struggled against their restraints, which only made them tighten further and the spikes pressed against their necks hard enough to draw blood, making them suddenly stop.

"You all can try and hide it, but I can taste your fear, it's delicious. The hopelessness at being trapped, the despair that I can easily kill you with just a snap of my fingers, all while you were completely unaware the entire time." Naruto said, relishing in the fear and panic in their eyes.

"Naruto, please don't hurt them." Said Akame, not attempting to attack, knowing it'd be hopeless and will only put her friends lives in danger.

"Oh, don't worry my dear Akame, I won't kill them, yet. But if they ever threaten Kurome, I will not hesitate to slaughter each and every one of them, or better yet, I'll gift wrap them all to Kurome to turn into new dolls. Wouldn't that be interesting, Night Raid fighting for the Empire?" Said Naruto, with Akame gulping, as she knew Naruto would do exactly that.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Akame whispered, believing this was also due to her abandoning Naruto and Kurome.

Though she looked up when Naruto cupped her chin.

"Hate you? I could never hate you Akame, but I refuse to lose anyone else I love. The only reason I'm not killing these fools right now, is because of you." Naruto said, before leaning in closely to whisper in Akame's ear.

"I'm also nearly done with my task, the reason why I stayed with the Empire. Once that is complete, Kurome and I will be leaving, and I'm offering you the chance to join us." Naruto said, pulling back, as Akame looked at him with wide eyes, before he flew into the air.

"Remember this moment, Night Raid, for you're only alive, because I will it." Naruto said, before he was engulfed in Ruby Mist and vanished.

The moment Naruto vanished; the chains disappeared as well.

"Everyone, get back to base now! I need to contact Headquarters to get us another ride out of here. These are also Susanoo and Chelsea, our new teammates." Najenda said, quickly introducing the new members, knowing they needed to find a new base quickly, not knowing if Naruto would tell the Empire where their current base was.

Nodding, they all ran back towards their base, with Akame and Chelsea walking at a slower rate. Akame due to seeing Naruto again after so long, and Chelsea for her own private reasons.

'Naruto, is that really you? Are you really still alive?' Chelsea thought, lowering her hood, allowing her long dark pink hair to fall out, and looked in the direction of the Capital, where Naruto resided.

*Later*

"The Marg Highlands are crawling with Danger Beasts, which makes it impossible for humans to live here. And that's why it's a perfect place to build our new hideout." Najenda explained, as they all jumped off the Danger Beast that the Revolutionary Army sent them, to take them to their new hideout location.

"The Revolutionary Army's recon unit is currently searching for a more permanent place for us near the capital, but they haven't found anything yet. So, until we hear from them, we'll just stay here right and level ourselves up." Said Najenda, looking to her subordinates, knowing if they wanted to stand a chance against the Jaegers, they needed to get much stronger.

"Hey look! It's leaving, should we try and catch it?" Mine asked, making Chelsea laugh at her words.

"It's going back to its nest at HQ, silly! Well Mine, I'm surprised you weren't smart enough to figure that out." Chelsea said with a mischievous smirk, much to Mine's anger.

"Oh yes, I haven't given our new members a proper introduction." Najenda said, given she was only able to tell the others the new recruits' names.

"I'd like you to meet-Huh?" Najenda said, when she Chelsea suddenly vanished from beside Susanoo.

"I already knew you were cute, but you're adorable up close, Akame!" Chelsea said from behind Akame, while petting her head.

"Why are you touching me?" Asked Akame, while blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, my names Chelsea! Since we're going to be killing people together, I hope we all get along." Chelsea said, smiling in good nature, as if she wasn't talking about killing several people.

"Here! This is for you." Said Chelsea, pulling a lollipop out of her Teigu, Gaea Foundation, and held it out for Akame.

The moment Akame saw it, she gained stars in her eyes and eagerly took it.

"Welcome to the team." Akame said.

"Did she just win Akame's heart with a lollipop?!" Tatsumi said in disbelief.

"That long flight must have made her really hungry!" Added Lubbock, with the Incursio-user also noticing something strange about Chelsea and how normal she seems.

"You know, Chelsea seems even less likely to be a cold-blood assassin than Mine and the other girls do." Tatsumi said, confused since their appearances didn't really scream assassin or killer.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Chelsea's an expert killer, who's completed just as many jobs as Akame." Najenda revealed, shocking Tatsumi, while Chelsea smirked in pride.

"What can I say, killing's in my blood." Stated Chelsea, having learned how to kill from a young age.

"As for this fellow, headquarters has entrusted him with me, as well. Everyone meet the Lightning Fast Susanoo, he's my new Teigu." Said Najenda.

Afterwards, Najenda then had Susanoo demonstrate his abilities, with the organic Teigu immediately getting to work building a new base, doing the laundry, and cooking food. While this was going on, Chelsea quickly grabbed Akame and dragged her away from the group, surprising the swordswoman.

"What're you-"

"How do you know Naruto?" Chelsea questioned, losing her playful expression and turning serious.

"Naruto? Why do you want to know?" Akame said, narrowing her eyes.

While they may enemies at the moment, Akame wasn't going to tell someone she's just met about her friend.

"Just tell me how do you know him? Please I have to know." Said Chelsea in a pleading tone, surprising Akame slightly and curious of how Chelsea seems to know about Naruto.

"We met as children, my sister and I had been sold to the Empire by our parents and forced to participate in an exam, where they threw us and a hundred other children into a forest filled with Danger Beasts. We met Naruto then, when he protected us using his abilities, we became friends and stayed together ever since." Akame answered, with Chelsea smiling to hear this.

"What about you? How do you know Naruto?" Questioned Akame, wanting to know how Chelsea seemed to know her friend.

In response, Chelsea opened Gaea Foundation and pulled out a picture, handing it to Akame. Looking at it, Akame was surprised when she saw it was of a much younger Chelsea holding a little boy on her lap, both smiling at the camera. What surprised Akame though, was the fact that the boy was Naruto.

Looking back Chelsea, Akame saw her wipe her cheeks, showing she was wearing makeup, and revealing rather familiar whisker marks.

"Because he's my little brother." Chelsea answered, while smiling sadly at the picture, which shocked Akame, having never known that Naruto had a sister, let alone any family.

Then again, whenever she or Kurome asked about his family, he always became silent and refused to speak about it. They just assumed he was like them, abandoned by his parents. But now, here was his apparent sister, who was also a member of Night Raid.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Akame.

"Where were you?" Akame questioned, not angry, more confused as to why Chelsea wasn't with Naruto.

Plus, she'd be a hypocrite, if she got angry, assuming Chelsea left Naruto behind.

Sighing, Chelsea leaned against a tree and crossed her arms.

"We grew up in a village just outside of the Empire, we lived there with our mother. For almost fifteen years, until it was attacked. I had been out hunting at the time and when I got back, our village was destroyed, our mother was dead, and I believed Naruto had been killed too." Chelsea said, looking down at the memories.

Akame's eyes widened at hearing this, she also realized why Naruto chose to stay with the Empire.

He was hunting the people who killed his mother, and he only has one person left to kill.

"For a time, I simply wondered around, until I came under the employ of cruel viceroy who got off on hunting other people, which lead to further cement my own nihilistic view of things. That is, until I found Gaea Foundation and used it to kill the bastard, with his replacement being a hell of a lot better. After that, I joined the Revolutionary Army, both to make a difference and to make sure nothing like what happened to my family happens to anyone else's." Chelsea said, looking up, while feeling relief and happiness to know her brother is alive.

"And what will you do now? Now that you know Naruto is alive?" Akame asked.

"I hope I get to find him and hold my little brother in my arms again." Replied Chelsea, not caring if Naruto worked with the Empire, or about how he views the Revolutionary Army, he was her brother and that's what's important.

Chelsea thought that she had already lost him once, and she doesn't plan on losing him again.

'And I'll get to see just how handsome my cute baby brother has gotten!' Chelsea thought, with stars in her eyes wanting, to see Naruto's face under that mask he was wearing.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we see just how deeply Naruto cares about Kurome along Kurome broaching the subject of sharing Naruto with other girls. We then move onto Night Raid killing Dr. Stylish, only for it to be revealed that Stylish has been dead for years, him and all his experiments being slaughtered by Naruto after they tried experimenting on Kurome. Not only that but Najenda tried extending an offer for both Naruto and Kurome to join Night Raid, only for Naruto to reveal just what he thinks of the Revolutionary Army and the Empire, before showing Night Raid just how outmatched they'd be against him. Finally we see Chelsea has her own secret, she is in fact Naruto's sister, with both of them having gotten separated after the attack on their village, only now Chelsea knows her brother is alive and won't stop until she gets to see him again. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and Esdeath getting to know each other after being transported to the deserted island, along with learning more of Naruto's past. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Hm, so it's true. I have never encountered Danger Beasts like these before. What about you Naruto, have you or Kurome seen anything like these before?" Esdeath asked, looking at the two teens, with Naruto shaking his head as they looked at the "Danger Beasts" that have been killing people, with them currently being frozen in ice.

"No, these look nothing like the Danger Beasts we have seen. But judging by their humanoid appearances and the metal parts, I'd wager that these are perhaps experiments from the late Dr. Stylish. Perhaps they managed to escape wherever he was keeping them, or someone let them out to cause some chaos." Naruto suggested, while pulling Kurome back, when she started eyeing the creatures hungrily, only for Kurome to willingly step back when he suggested that they might have been Stylish's experiments, meaning they were once humans.

Kurome may love food, but she definitely wasn't a cannibal.

"Hm, now that you mention it, that is a strong possibility. Good observation, Naruto." Esdeath said, while smiling at her future lover, much to Kurome's annoyance, though not as much as before.

While Kurome still had some annoyances at the idea of sharing Naruto, she was content in knowing she will always be his first, and that he'll never leave her.

"Kurome. You, Wave and Bols may return to the Capital, and rest for now. Naruto, you and I will continue searching for more of these creatures, and anyone who might have released them." Esdeath said, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get closer to Naruto.

"Yes boss." Said Kurome, reluctantly.

Though before she left, Kurome moved Naruto's mask up and kissed him deeply, while making sure to maintain eye contact with Esdeath, with the Ice General's smile twitching slightly.

Finally, Kurome separated from Naruto and walked away with a satisfied smirk.

"Naruto, let's go!" Esdeath said, snapping Naruto out of his stunned state.

"Oh, right." Said Naruto, surprised at Kurome's sudden kiss, given she usually prefers doing such actions when it's just them.

Not that he's complaining, or anything.

*Later*

Naruto and Esdeath were riding on top of the latter's personal Danger Beast, flying over the mountains in search of anymore of the creatures, or anyone responsible for releasing them.

Neither has really said much, since neither of them really knew what to say. Which infuriated Esdeath, that she couldn't think of anything to start a conversation.

'What is wrong with me? I am usually more composed than this, and yet all I can think of is how lovely tonight is. My love, it is your fault for making me feel this way, and it makes me want you even more.' Esdeath thought, looking at Naruto, only to see him gazing at the Phantom Ruby, which was glowing.

"What is it, Naruto?" Esdeath asked, seeing how intensely he was gazing at the jewel.

"The Phantom Ruby, one of the powers it grants me is being able to sense when a Teigu is nearby, and right now, it's telling me there's one close by, besides your own. And it feels…familiar…" Naruto said, frowning behind his mask as he could feel this Teigu he was sensing, he's encountered it before,

Esdeath watched in fascination as she saw Naruto's eyes widened, with rage visible in them and his body began emitting Ruby Mist. Then before she could react Naruto flew off her Danger Beast, straight towards a mountain top.

"**WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT AND DIE!"** Naruto shouted, his voice becoming distorted from his rage.

He finally remembered where he felt the Teigu he was sensing, it belonged to the same bastard who lead the attack on his village and killed his mother! And now, after all these years, Naruto was going to be able to kill him.

Though rather than his true target, more creatures jumped out, only for Esdeath to jump down and kill them all with her sword.

"Naruto what is going on? Who is here?" Esdeath questioned, looking around for anyone else.

"**I SAID COME OUT!"** Said Naruto, firing a blast from his hand at the surrounding rocks, which also forced someone to jump out of their hiding spot.

"Well shit. You noticed me and here I was hoping my toys would distract you a little-"

"**Shut up and die!" **Naruto said, firing more blasts at the stranger, only for them to dodge the attacks.

"And aren't you just no fun. Fine if you don't want to play nice, then you both can go play with my other toys! Behold my Teigu, Shambala!" The stranger said pulling out Shambala and activating it, causing a Yin-Yang symbol to appear beneath Naruto and Esdeath along with glowing purple energy

Having experienced this Teigu before, Naruto knew was what was going to happen and quickly ran for his target, intent to kill them. However, before Naruto could reach them, he and Esdeath suddenly vanished from the mountaintop and reappeared on a beach..

Seeing their changed surroundings, Naruto began shaking in rage.

'No, no, no, no…'

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Naruto shouted, falling to his knees and slamming his fist into the ground.

He was so close! So close to his final target! And yet the bastard managed to slip away, again!

'I swear, I will find them, and I will rip their fucking head off!' Naruto swore.

Esdeath, meanwhile, was taking in their surroundings, seeing if anything looked familiar. It could have been an illusion, but everything was to real, the ocean breeze, the sound of waves.

"Naruto, let's take a look around." Esdeath said, placing her hand on the ground, creating a giant ice pillar that lifted them up into the air, to see if they could find any land.

"There's nothing but ocean." Said Naruto, managing to push his anger to the back of his mind for now, and looked around not seeing any land.

"But isn't this a gorgeous view? It's starting to feel kind of like we're on a date, isn't it?" Esdeath said, pleased at the thought.

"…What?" Naruto asked, wondering if he heard her right.

"Hm, it's possible we were teleported far outside the Empire by that Teigu, possibly one that can manipulate Space." Suggested Esdeath.

"Yeah, that's about right." Naruto muttered darkly, having gotten information about the Teigu from his other targets, after torturing it out of them, and even after they told him everything he wanted to know, he still relished in making them scream in agony.

"Now, where were we? Right, we're on a date! Wanna cuddle?" Esdeath asked, eagerly latching onto Naruto, with the woman planning to take full advantage of their time here.

Naruto was surprised by this, along with Esdeath saying they were on a date.

Suddenly, their attention turned to something rising out of the water, revealing to be a massive monstrosity, similar in appearance to when Stylish transformed.

"Another one of Stylish's abominations, wonderful." Naruto said, pleased he had something he could let out some aggression on.

"Worthless creature, you are interrupting our time together!" Said Esdeath, angered that this thing dared to interrupt her time with Naruto.

Holding her hands together, before spreading her arms out, creating dozens of massive icicles floating in the air.

"Now die! Weiss Schnabel!" Esdeath said, smiling wickedly, before throwing her arms forward, launching the icicles at the creature that stabbed into its body, causing it to fall over.

However, rather than dying like Esdeath intended, it stood back up.

"Still standing, interesting." Esdeath commented, before spotting something sticking out of its forehead.

"On its forehead, that looks like its weak spot." Said Naruto, seeing the same thing.

"I was thinking the same thing, we must be soulmates." Esdeath replied, now even more sure that they were meant to be together.

"Grau Horn!" Declared Esdeath, causing a massive ice pillar to shoot out of the one they were standing on, though the creature managed to dodge the attack.

"Stubborn bastard, isn't he." Stated Esdeath, looking when Naruto suddenly ran past her and onto the ice pillar.

Naruto ran across the ice pillar, while creating a short sword. Once he was close enough, Naruto jumped onto the creature's head and stabbed straight into the humanoid's forehead. This caused the creature to finally fall over and die.

"Well done, my darling! I originally wanted to win your love with my own skills, but you've only deepened my love for you! I even used some of my favorite moves." Esdeath said, only to stumble when she felt the ice column suddenly break.

"Another one?!" Naruto said, after seeing there was a second creature.

"I'll deal with this one, Naruto!" Said Esdeath, kicking off the ice column and into the air.

Once she was high enough, Esdeath snapped her fingers creating a gigantic piece of ice, resembling hail above her.

"Hagel Sprung!" Esdeath said, spinning around her attack, as it collided with the creature, crushing it.

"Wow." Naruto said in amazement at the attack, and the sheer size of it.

He knew Esdeath was on a completely different level, compared to the rest of the Teigu wielders, but Naruto didn't expect she'd be this strong. She might even give him a run for his money, if they ever fought seriously.

*Later*

"It seems like those were the only two creatures here." Naruto said, with his mask off, sitting across from Esdeath, after the two made sure no more monsters would pop up.

"That's what he meant by his toys. This is where that coward has been storing the Danger Beasts." Said Esdeath as she wrote in her journal, while Naruto clenched his fists at the reminder of his target sending them here.

"Any suggestions on what we should do, after our break?" Naruto asked.

Normally he would have just used the Phantom Ruby to fly them back to the Empire, but given Naruto didn't know their exact location, he didn't know which way they should go.

"First, we'll explore the area and get a better understanding of our situation, and location." Esdeath answered, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

'Not quite right.' Thought Esdeath, while looking at her drawing of Naruto and herself, wanting to take advantage of seeing him without his mask for once.

After resting, the two began exploring the island to get a better feel of their surroundings, along with collecting fruits and hunting animals. Though at some point, Esdeath had took off her uniform, leaving her in only her bra and panties, much to Naruto's embarrassment. It didn't help when Esdeath started posing and asking how she looked.

Not to say Naruto didn't find Esdeath beautiful, he did and would admit she looked even more so when she smiled. But he was loyal to Kurome and wouldn't betray her.

Though he was reminded of Kurome saying she was fine with sharing him, and Naruto started thinking that Esdeath might have had something to do with that.

Finally, after they explored the entire island, they returned to the beach that they first arrived on.

"It's already night." Naruto said, surprised that so much time has passed.

"Yes, and it's been a lovely time." Said Esdeath, putting her hand over his, surprising Naruto as he looked at the general.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it." Replied Naruto, as it has been pretty fun spending time with Esdeath.

"Not only that, but I also managed to figure out where we are. This island is several miles to the southeast of the Empire." Esdeath revealed.

"That far away." Muttered Naruto, annoyed, since he still couldn't fly them off then, since he could only maintain flying for so long, before he needed to rest.

"That also means…you and I are the only two people on this island, Naruto. So, what would you like to do? Go ahead, you're in charge." Esdeath said, blushing, with Naruto gulping at the implications behind her words, his mind also flashing back to when Kurome locked them in her room.

"Uuuuuhhhh…" Naruto trailed off.

"Aah, you're no fun." Esdeath pouted as she stood up, making her breasts bounce.

"Well, shouldn't we be more focused on finding a way off this island." Said Naruto, given he not only wanted to get back to Kurome, but also kill the bastard who sent them here.

"Oh, I already found a way off." Esdeath replied, surprising Naruto.

*Later*

"Just as I thought, the secret was in where he transported us." Esdeath said, as they stood over a glowing purple spot in the sand.

"So, he can only teleport to places with this mark." Said Naruto, frowning, since this wasn't in any of the information he had gotten from his past targets.

He should have made then squeal longer, if they were withholding information.

"Based on the size of the light, it's likely that it only works on a few people at a time, and it must use a large amount of energy, so he can't do it very often." Esdeath explained, with Naruto nodding in understanding, while smirking, since that's good for him, when he finally finds the bastard again.

"So, if we stay by this spot, the gate will eventually open again." Stated Naruto, with Esdeath nodding in agreement.

"Correct. But this is only the first way I found." Esdeath revealed.

"The first way?" Naruto asked, while raising a brow, not expecting her to have found multiple ways off the island.

"Before I tell you the second way back, there's something I'd like to do." Esdeath said, while smiling at Naruto.

"Sure, anything." Replied Naruto, with Esdeath's smile widening at that, and what she could do with it.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, when Esdeath suddenly grabbed him and held his head between her breasts.

"Now that we're by ourselves, let's learn more about each other!" Said Esdeath, blushing, as Naruto rubbed against her breasts to escape.

Eventually, Naruto was able to escape and fell onto the ground, gasping.

"Woah! Hold on, if you want to get to know each other. there are other ways!" Naruto said, gulping, when Esdeath got on her hands and knees in front of him.

"Well, if you want me to stop, then you can answer my questions. First, where did you get the Phantom Ruby?" Esdeath asked, having wanted to know where Naruto was able to find such a powerful object, when he first told her about its powers.

"It was a gift from my mother." Replied Naruto.

"Alright, what about using a sword? Did she teach you that as well?" Questioned Esdeath, having noticed he had an affinity for creating swords, when fighting up close and personal.

"No, I learned how to use one as I went." Naruto answered, given that's how he learned to use most weapons, he taught himself.

"Impressive, not many can say they're self-taught in using weapons." Esdeath said, pleased to hear this.

"What about you, Esdeath? You don't seem like the type to grow up in the capital. Where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"You'd be right, I was raised near the Northern border of the Empire, among the Partas Clan. They were a clan of hunters that specialized in killing Danger Beasts, and I was the daughter of their chief. My father raised me, after my mother died against a Super-Class Danger Beast. Even back then, I was a skilled hunter and never hesitated to kill my prey, no matter how weak they were, or if they ran away. It was eat or be eaten, that's the kind of wonderful lifestyle in which I was raised; just us and the Danger Beasts. It was so much fun, how both sides fought desperately for their lives." Esdeath said, while smiling at the memories.

"Though eventually, I came back from a hunt one day and I found my tribe had been wiped out by a rival clan, everyone including my father was killed." Said Esdeath.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Naruto said, knowing what it was like to lose a home and a family, though Esdeath just brushed it off.

"Don't be, it's what they deserved for being weak. My father taught me that the strong survive, and the weak die. I, however, became strong, so I continued hunting Danger Beasts until I eventually ran out of prey, so I became an Imperial Officer. Then somewhere down the line, I switched from hunting monsters to hunting humans, and that's my story." Esdeath concluded, with Naruto looking at her in amazement.

If he was anyone else, he might believe that Esdeath's campaign against the Northern Tribe would have been in revenge for her clan's destruction. But Naruto could see that while Esdeath did have some regret for her clan's death, she truly believed they deserved it for being weak.

"What about your Teigu? When did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, my Teigu." Esdeath said, while grabbing Naruto's hand and placing it on the mark between her breasts.

"The Demon's Extract, it's right here. Created from the blood of an S-Class Danger Beast that can control ice. All the past fools that tried drinking it were driven insane, but me, I drank the whole thing and became even stronger. It nearly drove me insane with the urge to destroy, but I overcame it, I conquered the Danger Beast's Will, and now I'm forever at the top." Esdeath said, with Naruto looking at the mark in fascination.

"Huh, fitting I suppose. You were raised in the North and your Teigu was created from a Danger Beast from the north." Naruto commented, with Esdeath smiling and nodding in agreement.

"I suppose it is." Replied Esdeath, before she looked at Naruto in confusion, when he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Esdeath asked, while tilting her head.

"Nothing, I'm just reminded of why I admire you." Naruto said, surprising Esdeath, before she smiled happily at hearing this.

"And what is that?" Esdeath asked, eager to know what Naruto admires about her.

"You're true to yourself." Answered Naruto.

"I'm…true to myself?" Esdeath asked, not expecting that, while Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you never forget who you are. Yes, you torture and kill people, but you don't do it to get some power trip. You do it, because that's what you enjoy doing. Everyone else in the Empire, they're either greedy fools that only give a damn about getting as much power as they can, or they simply turn a blind eye to the suffering around them. But not you, you're fully aware of who you are, you enjoy killing and torturing people, and being the strongest." Naruto said.

Naruto was aware that Esdeath has committed many horrible and inhumane actions, but so has he and Kurome. He's under no illusion that he's a nice person, or that Esdeath is nice either. But they stay true to who they are, and that's what Naruto cares about.

Esdeath was surprised at Naruto's words, along with feeling touched by them. Most people are either horrified or disgusted by her actions, along with her desire for conflict and torturing people. But here is Naruto, saying he admires that about her. It made her heart flutter, and only solidified that he was the one meant for her.

And she had the perfect way to show him how she felt.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when Esdeath suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He knew he shouldn't let her do that, and that he should push her away, while reminding her that he's with Kurome. But at the same time, Naruto couldn't deny that he has imagined what it'd be like to kiss Esdeath since he first saw her, and Kurome did say she was okay with sharing him.

'Fuck it, I know Kurome will beat the hell out of me when we get back.' Naruto thought as he wrapped his arms around Esdeath and returned the kiss.

'Yes!' Esdeath mentally cheered, when she felt Naruto start to kiss her back.

After they pulled apart, Naruto was still surprised by the kiss, while Esdeath smiled happily.

"So, I'm guessing you're the reason Kurome is suddenly okay with the idea of sharing me with other girls." Naruto stated, with Esdeath nodding.

"Yes, I proposed the idea to her on our trip to Mt. Fake. But I made it clear that I knew I couldn't steal you from her, so I compromised and suggested we share. And of course, now that we've kissed my love, I don't intend to let you slip away from me." Esdeath said, smirking, only to squeal when Naruto pulled her close and rolled them over, so he was on top.

"Oh trust me, Esdeath, I have no intentions of letting you go." Replied Naruto, much to the ice user's joy.

"Alright my love, I've told you about myself. But I still don't know enough about you, besides how you received the Phantom Ruby. What about that mask you always wear, where did you get that? And why do you always wear it, and call yourself Infinite?" Esdeath asked, having been curious as to why Naruto wore that mask and gave himself the nickname "Infinite".

Hearing this, Naruto frown and climbed off of Esdeath, while looking at his mask.

"It was given to me by Gozuki." Naruto answered, with Esdeath looking at him surprised.

"Gozuki, the leader of the Elite Seven?" Esdeath asked, having heard of the former head of the Assassination Squad, and former owner of Murasame, until Akame killed him.

"Yeah, I was a member of the Elite Seven, along with Akame and Kurome, after the latter joined when more members started dying. He was a hard and cruel bastard, given how he purposefully separated Akame and Kurome. But he was also our adoptive father and made us strong." Naruto replied, tracing his thumb along his mask's red lenses.

"Did he give all the Elite Seven masks and nicknames?" Esdeath asked, as that seemed to make sense.

"No, he actually gave me this after a mission, while I chose the name, myself. It was after I went rogue on a mission…" Naruto started, remembering when he received his mask and took on his new name.

*Flashback*

Naruto sat a cliffside outside the Capital with a scowl on his face as he looked at the sunset.

"Are you here to kill me?" Naruto asked, without looking, having sensed Gozuki approach him.

"Please, we both know I'd already be dead if that was the case." Said Gozuki, while sitting down beside Naruto, with the boy raising a brow when he saw the package his mentor/adoptive father was holding

"You went off on mission, you left Green and Guy to fight Babara alone. If it wasn't for me, they'd be dead right now. You wanna explain why just ran off?" Gozuki demanded, since if it was anyone else, he'd be beating them into the ground for suddenly running off on a mission.

"I had someone better to kill." Stated Naruto.

"Kill? From what I saw, you did more than kill that girl. You tortured her to the point that it's a miracle I could even identify it was once a human. What exactly did she do to you?" Questioned Gozuki, actually feeling sick as he remembered the state he found Naruto in.

Drenched in blood, while repeatedly stabbing a teenage girl's mutilated corpse with a demented smile on his face. Gozuki had actually been forced to knock Naruto unconscious, just to get him off.

"That bunny-eared slut and her friends took something from me. I sensed her Teigu, and I went to kill her." Naruto said.

"There are others? What, will you go off missions if you sense them nearby to?" Said Gozuki, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." Replied Naruto, without hesitation.

If he senses any of those sadistic bastards, he won't stop until he finds them and ends their worthless lives.

"Are you gonna try and stop me?" Naruto asked.

"No, because I know how stubborn you are, and nothing I say would change your mind. But you also can't run off while on missions." Gozuki said, handing the box to Naruto, who took with a confused look.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to ask who these people are that you hate so much, or what they took from you. But whatever it is, it had to be important, enough that when you lost it, it created a darkness inside you, a monster more uncontrollable than any Danger Beast. And if this keeps up, eventually, that darkness, it will consume you and you might just find yourself becoming the same monster you want to kill." Said Gozuki, with Naruto's head snapping towards him with a dark glare.

"Don't ever compare me to them!" Growled Naruto, with the Phantom Ruby glowing brightly in response.

"Then don't let your darkness take over." Gozuki retorted.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Questioned Naruto.

Gozuki motioned Naruto to open the box, with the boy doing so, before his eyes widened at what he saw inside.

"You give the darkness a face, a name. This is the face you'll give your darkness, when you put that on, you'll become someone else, something else. When you wear this, you won't be Naruto Uzumaki anymore. But when you take it off, you will be Naruto of the Elite Seven, and not go off on mission again, understand." Gozuki said, with Naruto nodding as he gazed at what was in the box.

Seeing this, Gozuki stood up and began walking away.

"Then let's get back Naruto." Said Gozuki, only to stop when Naruto spoke, only his voice was different.

"No, Naruto Uzumaki is gone. From now on, my name is…Infinite." Said Naruto, turning around, showing his now mask visage with the right side glowing, along with the Phantom Ruby.

*End Flashback*

"I've been wearing it, ever since. But I suppose somewhere along the line, I became more comfortable wearing this, than showing my face, being called Infinite than Naruto. It was just easier, being someone else." Naruto said, looking at his mask, with Esdeath looking at him with wide and amazed eyes.

"What about those people you mentioned? The ones you are hunting. Why are hunting them?" Esdeath asked, curious about these people and how they earned her beloved's anger.

"They are some of the most twisted, cruel, and psychotic creatures I've come across. They are complete monsters, only caring about killing and raping anyone they can get their hands on, not caring if they're even near death. One of them was even a pedophile that got off on raping and killing children. It was only worse because they had Teigu as well." Naruto said, his anger growing with each word.

Hearing this, even Esdeath was disgusted at these peoples actions. While she'll happily admit to having done horrible and cruel things, even she had limits to what she'd do. So she can understand why Naruto wants to kill them.

"They're the same bastards that attacked my village and killed my mother!" Naruto growled as he began emitting a large amount of Ruby Mist, that started distorting reality around them.

Esdeath bit back a remark of how she must have been weak, knowing that wouldn't win her any favors with Naruto.

Taking a few moments to calm down and not break reality, Naruto started again.

"After that moment, I swore I would hunt down and kill every last one of them. So far, I've already killed five and I made sure each and every one of them died screaming and begging for mercy. I didn't give them any, and made sure their pain lasted for hours, while leaving their corpses for the Danger Beasts." Naruto said with a sadistic smile, one that made Esdeath blush, along with thinking of all the tortures he inflicted on them.

'We were truly meant to be together.' Esdeath thought, dreamily.

"And now I just have one target left, their leader. And I have a special torture planned for him." Said Naruto.

"Tell me?!" Esdeath said, eagerly.

"Simple, I'm going to break his mind, before I kill him, I will rip away everything he holds dear; his pride, his arrogance, his self-entitlement, I'm going to take all of it away from him. And after he has nothing left, I am going to make him say it loud for everyone to hear, that he is weak. Then I'm going to tear out his black heart and watch the life drain from his eyes." Naruto replied, with Esdeath looking at him in amazement and desire, her entire face being red with a glazed look in her eyes.

'We were meant to be together; we were destined for each other!' Thought Esdeath.

Suppressing her urge to tackle him and let him have his way with her, Esdeath wanted to ask some more questions.

"Well, what do you plan to do after you kill your last target?" Esdeath asked.

"Kurome and I planned to leave the Empire." Revealed Naruto, shocking Esdeath, before she narrowed her eyes.

"You would defect from the Empire?" Said Esdeath, with Naruto meeting her gaze, without flinching.

"Yes, because I have no loyalty to that fat pig Honest, or that brat who believes he's an Emperor. The only reason I stuck around, is because it gave me the chance to track down my targets. After I kill the last one, it'll have served my purpose and we'll be leaving." Said Naruto.

"I see." Esdeath stated, still looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you don't take me with you." Replied Esdeath, refusing to lose her love after finally getting him.

Besides Naruto has already proven he's far stronger than anyone in the Empire, and Esdeath would admit that she's grown rather bored with the assignments she's given. While she still enjoys killing anyone who stands in her way and torturing them, she will say that it's grown rather repetitive, and she would enjoy a new challenge.

Perhaps with Naruto, she'll be able to get that challenge.

"What about after? Do you have a destination in mind?" Esdeath asked, with Naruto shaking his head.

"Not really, though I was hoping to track down my sister." Said Naruto.

"Your sister?" Esdeath, surprised to hear he has a sister.

"Yeah, she wasn't in the village when it was attacked, and I know she's still alive, somewhere." Naruto said, knowing Chelsea was still alive, he could feel it.

"How do you know she wasn't killed by Danger Beasts, or bandits, or anything else?" Asked Esdeath, with Naruto smirking.

"Chelsea is a natural survivor and hunter, anyone that tried messing with her wouldn't live long enough to regret. You actually remind me of her, minus the enjoyment in torture." Naruto said.

"Well then, I look forward to meeting her." Esdeath replied, pleased at being compared to her darling's sister, and interested to meet her.

Just then, their attention turned to the marker as it glowed brightly, and the portal opened.

"I believe that's our que to leave." Naruto said, standing up, followed by Esdeath.

Holding out his hand, Esdeath smiled and took it, as they walked through the portal.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has learned about Esdeath's past and how she gained her Teigu, but rather than believing her clans death changed her or her Teigu drove her insane, Naruto is fully aware Esdeath is simply just a sadist who enjoys inflicting pain on others, which is also what he admires about her, that she is honest about who she is. Not only that but we also learn how Naruto gained his mask and nickname, with it originally being a way to separate his identity as Naruto of the Elite Seven and Naruto Uzumaki who desires revenge, until it became more permanent and easier for him to be Infinite than Naruto. Also for those that don't know, Naruto's targets are the Wild Hunt, if you don't know who they are, just know they all deserve horrible and painful deaths. Finally Naruto and Esdeath have left the island, meaning Syura is not long for this world and neither is Honest, after Naruto finds out they're related. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and Esdeath returning to the Capital, along with Naruto exacting his revenge on Syura before finally leaving the Empire with Kurome and Esdeath in tow. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The moment Naruto and Esdeath stepped through the portal, they had arrived back on the mountaintop, where they originally were.

Not wanting to waste another moment and risk the chance of his target escaping him again, Naruto had lifted Esdeath up and flown them straight towards the Capital, sensing that's where they were.

Upon their arrival at the palace, Naruto had made a beeline to where the Phantom Ruby was pointing him towards his target, with Esdeath following behind, eager to see what Naruto will do. His pace only quickened when he sensed Kurome nearby, and while Naruto knew Kurome was more than capable of handling herself, he refused to risk losing anyone else he cared about. Especially to the same bastard that took his mother from him.

They soon arrived at the Courtyard, and Naruto saw something that angered him even more than he already was. He saw his target, and saw the bastard dared to lay a hand on Kurome, with his expression alone making it clear what his intentions were.

Before any of them could even react, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed. Reappearing as he slammed his target against a stone pillar, with his hand firmly wrapped around his throat.

"Naruto?!" Kurome said, surprised at her boyfriend's sudden appearance, even more so, given how he and Esdeath had vanished for a while now.

Though she was thankful that he showed up, and got that bastard Syura off her, before she killed him, herself.

"GAH! You fucker, how dare you-ACK!" Syura gagged, when Naruto squeezed his throat tightly.

"You stay fucking quiet. The only thing I want to hear from you, is screaming." Said Naruto, before grabbing his mask, which he stored away for the time being, while staring at Syura with nothing but disgust and hatred in his eyes.

"Seven years ago, you and your band of murderers and rapists attacked a village, killing everyone and raping the women. There was another woman there, one who was lucky enough to die before you could violate her, that was my mother!" Naruto growled, as Syura gained a look of recognition, before he smirked wickedly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that shithole town and the bitch your talking about. A shame she died; I would have fu-" Syura gagged, when Naruto's grip tightened once again.

Naruto growled as he was surrounded by a blazing red aura, wanting nothing more than to simply kill him right now. But he wanted him to suffer first.

"Seven years, seven fucking years, I have dreamt of this moment, having you exactly where I want you. I already hunted down every other member of your group, Wild Hunt, they called it. I made sure that each and every one of them died screaming! Now it's your turn, and to make sure you can't run away." Naruto said, before searching Syura's person until he found Shambala, which he promptly crushed, ensuring Syura couldn't escape.

"Now then, let the fun start." Said Naruto, smiling sadistically, while creating a carving knife.

Meanwhile, Esdeath watched this with an eager expression and a growing blush on her face, wanting to see every detail. Kurome watched neutrally, knowing exactly what Naruto was about to do and the reason for it, and she felt absolutely no sympathy for Syura.

Unfortunately, before Naruto could start, he was interrupted.

"What is going on here?!" Shouted Great General Budo, one of the Empire's most feared and well-respected generals, and unlike most, he wasn't affiliated with Honest.

But despite being one of the few non corrupt individuals in the Empire, Naruto still despised the man. While he actually cared about the Empire and wanted to change it for the better, along with getting rid of Honest, he still prioritized dealing with the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid, rather than fixing things in the Capital, first.

In Naruto's opinion, Budo was worst than Honest, simply because he was a good man that did nothing to stop the pain and misery around him.

And now he dared to get in the way of his revenge!

The moment Budo walked up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder to pull him off Syura, his fate was sealed. Whirling around, Naruto aimed his hand at Budo, containing a small red orb hovering over his palm.

"Die!" Naruto hissed, before the orb transformed into a massive energy beam that engulfed the Great General.

Budo didn't even have a moment to react or scream, before his entire body was vaporized.

"Oh my." Esdeath said, amazed, and even slightly aroused, at how effortlessly Naruto just killed Budo, someone who was her equal, if not superior, in strength and skill.

And yet Naruto just killed him, like swatting a fly.

"You don't seem surprised, Kurome." Said Esdeath, looking at the teen, who simply shrugged.

"Meh, I've seen Naruto do better." Kurome replied, knowing Naruto was more than powerful enough to kill Budo, from seeing previous displays of his power.

This only made Esdeath grin widely, now more eager than ever to get a chance to fight her beloved and see what he can really do.

"Now then, where were we." Naruto said, turning back to Syura, who was now starting to look scared at seeing how easily Budo was killed.

With that, Naruto created four chains that wrapped around Syura's arms and legs, spreading them apart.

"Wa-wait! L-Let's ta-talk a-about th-th-this! I-I-I can ta-ta-talk to-to m-my father, M-Minister Ho-Honest, he c-can get yo-you anything you w-want!" Syura said, resorting to begging, since he didn't want to be tortured.

He enjoys inflicting pain on others, but not the other way around!

"Your father is Honest…good to know." Naruto said, now having another target, once he's done with Syura.

Before Syura could try begging some more, Naruto ignited the carving knife with flames, before stabbing it directly into Syura's crotch. The moment the flaming blade pierced his flesh, Syura released a scream of pure agony and pain, his screams only increasing in volume, when Naruto began repeatedly stabbing his crotch again and again. The burning blade making sure the wounds were cauterized, and so he wouldn't bleed out.

Finally, Naruto grabbed both Syura's mangled dick and balls before slicing them clean, with Syura's cries being loud enough to be heard throughout the entire palace. That is, if Naruto hadn't created a barrier to make sure there would be no further interruptions.

Naruto looked at Syura in disgust, as the bastard started crying in pain.

'He'll be crying a lot more, once I'm done.' Naruto thought.

Moving behind Syura, Naruto removed his pants, before creating a much smaller chain, which he stabbed Syura's severed member on.

"You have raped so many women, I think it's time you finally knew what that feels like." Naruto said, lining the chain up, while Syura's eyes widened in horror.

"Nonononononononono-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syura screamed in complete agony, when the chain with his member on it shot straight into his ass.

And it didn't stop there, it went deeper and deeper, until it several feet inside him, before violently ripping itself out, only to immediately thrust itself back in Syura.

Naruto walked back to the front and created a large sledgehammer, while creating small platforms, which he had Syura's hands and feet placed on. Raising the hammer up, Naruto brought it down on Syura's right hand, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Naruto then brought it up, before slamming it right back down, continuing this for several times, until Syura's hand was little more than a mangled piece of flesh and bones.

Naruto repeated this with Syura's other hand as well, before doing the same with his feet, not stopping until all four were destroyed beyond repair. After crushing his hands and feet, Naruto brought the hammer down on both of Syura's knees and elbows, bending his arms and legs in ways they should not be able to bend, with the bones even poking out.

At this point, Syura could only cry in utter pain, all while the chain with his member continued entering and exiting his now bloody ass. But Naruto was still far from done.

Grabbing Syura's head, Naruto forced him to look into his glowing red eyes, with Syura's eyes glowing red as well, for a moment. Immediately after, Syura's screams once again resumed, before they became muffled gags and gasps, despite nothing being in his mouth.

The reason being, Naruto had just implanted the mental image of Syura being forced to be gangraped repeatedly, without pause. All the while having to hear his father say how weak and pathetic he is, that he's nothing but an embarrassment, that he should have drowned him at birth.

While that was happening, Naruto created a smaller hammer and another knife, before cutting open Syura's sides exposing his ribs. Then systematically, Naruto put the hammer behind each rib before violently snapping it off and pulling it out. He did this with every one of Syura's ribs, until he had successfully broken off every single one of them.

Looking at Syura, Naruto saw his cries of pain had now ceased, with the bastard now simply having an empty, dead look in his eyes.

Satisfied by this, Naruto snapped his fingers, causing the chains to vanish and the illusion to stop, with Syura's mutilated body falling to the ground.

"You're weak." Naruto stated, with Syura's body trembling as he whimpered.

"Now you understand that? Admit it!" Said Naruto, wanting to hear Syura say those words.

"Ad-Admit it?" Syura muttered, with Naruto smirking viciously at how broken he sounded.

"That's right, say it loud and clear, you are weak!" Said Naruto, smiling cruelly, as Syura whimpered some more.

"I-I am…" Syura said but couldn't say it clearly.

"You're what?!" Said Naruto tauntingly.

"I am…WEAK!" Syura screamed, as what little remained of his mind completely shattered.

Hearing this, Naruto's grin widened, before began laughing wickedly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right you are weak! And now you can die with that knowledge!" Naruto said.

With that, Naruto thrust his hand into Syura's chest gripping his heart, before with a single pull, ripped out of his chest. Naruto watched in satisfaction as Syura released a final gasp, before the light faded from his eyes.

'It's over, it's finally over.' Naruto thought, dropping the heart and panted heavily as the adrenaline left his system.

After seven years, he had finally gotten his revenge on every single one of the bastards that took his mother from him. He felt a massive weight leave his shoulders, because he can finally rest easy, knowing they're finally dead.

'Now I just have one thing left to do, then we can leave this hellhole.' Naruto thought, before summoning his mask and putting it back on, along with switching to a new set of clothes, given his previous set was covered in blood.

"Kurome, you and Esdeath wait here. I just have one thing left to do, then we can leave." Naruto said, with Kurome nodding at his words, having a feeling she knew what he was doing.

And given that he included Esdeath, Kurome figuring she was now part of their relationship.

Looking at the ice general, Kurome couldn't help but sweatdrop, when she saw Esdeath's flushed and panting expression. Her sweatdrop only increased when she caught a very familiar scent coming from Esdeath.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked through the palace, until he reached the throne room. Kicking the doors in, Naruto didn't waste any time as red chains appeared and impaled all the guards, before shooting straight through Honest, tearing the fat pig apart, as they did. He didn't waste time torturing Honest, simply wanting the man dead, and not wanting to spend anymore time in the Capital.

The only one who he didn't kill was the Emperor, whom Naruto merely knocked unconscious. Naruto considered killing the brat, given he was the reason Honest was able to gain as much power as he did, and cause so much suffering.

But Naruto decided against killing the Emperor, instead he created a copy of himself and handed it the Emperor.

"Take the brat to the Revolutionary Army, tell them Budo and Honest are dead, and they can have this damn Empire." Naruto said, no longer caring who was in control.

Now he just wanted to take his girls, find his sister, and finally leave.

Returning to where Kurome and Esdeath, Naruto didn't react when Kurome punched him clean across the face.

"I take it Esdeath told you about what happened on the island." Naruto stated, having expected this response.

"That was for not asking me first." Said Kurome.

She knew she told him that she didn't mind the idea of sharing, but it was the principle of the matter.

*Later*

Naruto, Kurome, and Esdeath jumped off the platform he had created, that carried them to the Marg Highlands, directly to Night Raid's new base.

After collecting what little items they wanted to take with them, the three had left the Capital and headed for Night Raid's Base. So Naruto can get Akame's answer on whether or not she'll be coming with them, then afterwards, he'll locate his sister.

Not even a moment after they touched the ground, all of Night Raid had ran out ready for a fight, with Chelsea looking surprised and hopeful to see her brother. Though most of them paled in fear, when they saw not just Naruto, but Esdeath as well, while Akame was surprised to see her sister for the first time in years.

"Why are you here?!" Najenda questioned, given if they were here to fight, they would have attacked already, though internally, she was worried of how they could have found their base and that Esdeath was with them, as well.

"Honest is dead, Budo is dead, and the Emperor is currently in the hands of the Revolutionary Army." Naruto revealed, much to their shock.

"What? That's impossible!" Najenda said, since they would have gotten word of this happening, or if the Revolutionary Army attacked the Capital.

"It's actually very possible. I killed Honest and Budo less than an hour ago, then handed the Emperor over to the Revolutionary Army. Funny, how I managed to do that in less than a day. What you lot, and the Revolutionary Army, have failed to do for years. You're welcome, by the way." Naruto said with a mocking and sarcastic tone.

"How do we know you aren't just lying?!" Shouted Tatsumi, glaring at Naruto.

"Because I don't really give a damn if you fools believe me, or not. Besides, I'm here for Akame." Naruto said, looking at his friend, with Akame understanding what he meant.

He wanted to hear her answer for his offer.

"Boss, if Naruto says they're dead, and the Emperor is in the Revolutionary Army's custody, he's telling the truth." Said Akame, knowing Naruto wasn't one to bother with telling lies.

Looking between Naruto and Akame with narrowed eyes, Najenda nodded. She didn't trust Naruto one bit, but she trusted Akame and if she said he's telling the truth, then Najenda will trust Akame's words.

"I need to check in with headquarters, watch them." Najenda said, before going inside, wanting to just double check to see if it's true.

Akame looked at Naruto, who was still waiting for her answer, and gave a small nod.

With Honest and Budo dead, the Emperor with the Revolutionary Army, and given Esdeath was with Naruto, she likely wasn't with the Empire anymore, meaning the war was basically over. The only thing left was for the Revolutionary Army to arrive at the Capital and bring order, while weeding out the rest of Honest's supporters and other corrupt individuals.

This also meant that Night Raid would be disbanded, so it won't be known that the newly formed government had employed assassins, giving the new Empire a fresh start. So, Akame would be free to accept Naruto's offer and make amends with both him and Kurome.

Though Akame wasn't the only one who planned to go with Naruto.

Naruto was pleased when he saw Akame nod, happy that she accepted his offer to join him and Kurome. However his attention then turned to Chelsea, when she stepped forward and looked at him with hopeful eyes. Looking at her, Naruto's eyes widened in recognition.

"Naruto." Chelsea said, looking at him hopefully, wanting to confirm this was in fact her brother, and they didn't simply have the same name.

But when he removed his mask and she saw the whisker marks; Chelsea knew she had finally found her brother.

"Chelsea." Said Naruto, not believing what he was seeing, his sister was here, a member of Night Raid.

But here she was, alive and well.

"Naruto!" Said Chelsea, smiling widely, before running to him and throwing her arms around her brother, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Chelsea, you're alive." Naruto said, smiling, as he hugged his sister.

"Of course I am, did you ever doubt it?" Chelsea asked.

"Never." Replied Naruto, having known Chelsea was still alive, given how she was a natural survivor.

And he didn't need the Phantom Ruby to tell him that.

"Good, because if you did, I'd have to hurt you." Chelsea said, pulling back with a "sweet" smile and a dark aura surrounding her.

'Yeah, that's definitely Chelsea.' Naruto thought, while gulping, as Chelsea and their mother were the only ones who could say that, and actually terrify him.

*Timeskip – Three Days*

"What's Naruto doing?" Esdeath asked as she, Kurome, Akame and Chelsea watched as Naruto sat cross-legged, floating in the air, having been doing it for several hours and hasn't moved an inch.

"He's looking." Kurome answered vaguely.

"Looking? Looking at what?" Chelsea questioned, while walking over and waving her hand in front of his face, but got no reaction, she also didn't see anything that he could be looking at.

Before she could poke him to get a reaction, Kurome stopped her.

"Don't do that. As for what he's looking at, he's looking at different worlds." Kurome revealed, surprising the three.

"Other worlds?" Akame asked, not expecting Naruto to have a power like that.

"Yes. The Phantom Ruby lets him gaze into other worlds; he's even let me experience it once." Answered Kurome.

"What was it like?" Esdeath said, curious and eager to hear of these other worlds, and what type of fighters were in them.

"Hm, imagine moving at hypersonic speed, all while dozens of images go past you, yet you can still see them with crystal clarity." Kurome said, trying to think of the best way to describe the sensation, before rubbing her head in remembrance at the headache she had afterwards.

"Well, why is he doing it?" Chelsea asked annoyed, having wanted to catch up with her brother after finally reuniting.

"Because I'm looking for a world we can go to." Answered Naruto, opening his eyes and floated back to the ground, surprising them.

"A world we can go to?" Said Akame, not expecting that.

"Yes. A new world and a new start, given I have no desire to remain in this one, and I doubt that any of us will be welcomed in the Empire, or anywhere else." Said Naruto, given he and Kurome have killed dozens of people, Esdeath has killed hundreds and tortured even more, while Akame and Chelsea were assassins.

"And I have found one that might work." Naruto said, before with a wave of his hand, he created a swirling red portal of Ruby Mist.

Seeing the portal that will take them to an entirely new world, the girls couldn't help but be curious and excited at what awaited them. With that, the five stepped through the portal.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has finally gotten his revenge, killing Syura after brutally torturing him, along with killing Budo for getting in his way and Honest for being Syura's father. Not only that but he also gave the Emperor to the Revolutionary Army, effectively ending the war in less than a day. We then see Akame has agreed to Naruto's offer, along with Naruto and Chelsea reuniting with each other. Finally Naruto has looked into other worlds to find one where he and his companions can travel to, until he found one, with the five leaving their world for a entirely new one. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
